Mi primer novio fue
by aika-chan20
Summary: Me llamo Celia Hills, alias Celia la Callada... y mi primer amor fue... bueno, fue de todo, menos normal.
1. Introducción:Mi primer novio fue un ella

**¡Buenas! XD Jejeje, ok, creo que esta vez sí os vais a quedar con cara de "WTF? ¡¿Pero esta chica qué tiene en su cabeza?" Si es que cada vez voy a peor… xD Por si "Party Rock" no fuera lo suficientemente… distinto, aquí os voy a mostrar una idea de la que es mejor que NO preguntéis cómo demonios se me ocurrió ¬¬**

**Veréis, la idea ya la tenía pensada, pero no sabía con quién hacer el fic, hasta que leí una historia de Haruna y Shiro y me llegó al alma, así que mi cerebro se vio obligado a escribir esto. Solo que utilizaré los nombres del doblaje europeo (es decir, serán Celia y Shawn).**

**Em, a ver, estoy segura de verdad de que no va a ser tan raro como parece, lo único que necesito es que confiéis en mí ú.ù No es yaoi, ni yuri, ni nada de eso. Al menos, esa no es su base, y os aseguro que no os disgustará, os guste lo que os guste.**

INTRODUCCIÓN:_ "Mi primer novio fue un ella"_

Pues sí. Mi primer novio fue una chica. Sé que debería decir "mi primera novia" por todo eso de la buena gramática, etcétera, pero creedme, yo tengo mis motivos, más adelante lo sabréis. Y no es porque ella pareciera un tío, qué va, era muy femenina (bueno, al menos físicamente hablando), y tenía un cuerpo increíble: unas curvas, unas piernas, y qué ojos tan preciosos, tan perfectos como su pelo… Mucho mejor que el mío, color azul, asquerosamente corto, ¡con estos aburridos ojos grises! Ocultos, por supuesto, por unas gafas de pasta roja, elegidas personalmente por mí, intentando inútilmente, encontrar algún color que combinase con mi (a mi parecer, aunque ella no pensara lo mismo) horrible cabello.

Yo, sinceramente, no sé qué vio en mí para obsesionarse conmigo de esa manera. Es que, llegaba yo al instituto y me la encontraba apoyada al lado de la puerta de mi clase (la suya estaba en la otra punta del instituto, porque era mayor que yo… ¡que esa es otra! Pero ya lo iré explicando todo, ¡paciencia!), me daba un abrazo, y después solía hacerme un repaso, así, un vistazo de abajo a arriba, como embobada, y cuando terminaba miraba mis ojos y me sonreía.

Sabía desde la primera vez que nos vimos fuera del instituto, que yo le gustaba. No porque fuera evidente (que lo era, pero yo soy demasiado despistada como para darme cuenta de cosas como esas), qué va, ¡si es que ella misma me lo dijo! Así que nuestra relación de amistad fue sincera, y durante ese tiempo, no me sentí para nada incómoda.

Os iría contando mi extraña historia, narrándola poco a poco, pero ¿sabéis qué? Que creo que es mejor que os dé todos los detalles, porque si no, vais a pensar que estoy loca, y no me entenderéis.

O_o

**¿Qué tal la primera impresión? xD Subiré un capítulo cada día, así que serán cortitos (: Bueno, pero la introducción la dejaré una semana, a ver qué le decís a esta pobre loca ;)**

**¡Besos, saludos y adiós!**


	2. 1:¿Cuántos años tienes?

**Sé que dije una semana, pero vi los 6 review y me subieron la moral (: Así que aquí está, al fin, el primer capítulo!**

**Y se me olvidaba!**

**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 1:<em> "¿Cuántos años tienes?"<em>

Lo primero de todo que tenéis que saber es mi nombre (antes de que me vaya por las ramas y se me olvide ese pequeño detalle). Me llamo Celia, Celia Hills, alias Celia la callada. Aunque cuando alguien me llama así, siempre se ríe después, no sé por qué, si yo, callada soy… bueno, a lo mejor no mucho… de todas maneras, eso ahora no importa. Tenía quince años puros e inocentes cuando todo el lío empezó. Con esto quiero decir que aún no había dado mi primer beso, ¡no me estoy refiriendo al sexo! Por dios, no. Aunque, evidentemente, también era inocente en ese aspecto. Bueno, ¡y lo sigo siendo, ¿eh? Solo ha pasado un año desde entonces.

Empezamos el curso en septiembre, lo normal, y yo me fijé por primera vez en que ella existía, a mediados de octubre: o sea, que cuando me dijo aquello, eso se convirtió en una bomba (no, no, no, en LA bomba), porque ya a esas alturas de curso, apenas quedan cotilleos que explotar, y lo que pueden considerarse novedades en septiembre, en ese tiempo forman parte de la vida de todos los días.

Esto es así. Algo como eso, con el verano ya tan lejos, es digno de la atención de todos tus confidentes, que ya han gastado todos sus habituales temas de conversación post-summer (de después del verano, pero como lo digo yo).

En mi caso, los confidentes esparcieron el rumor con la misma naturalidad con que se esparce la espuma en un baño de burbujas. Vamos, que un día era otra más del montón de gente medianamente normal del instituto, y al siguiente, ya me había convertido en una lesbiana pervertida. Y es que las malas lenguas, es lo que tienen, que no importa si cuentas la cosa más inocente de este mundo: pueden hacerte quedar como lo peor.

El día que me hablé con Lore (se llama Loretta, en realidad, pero a ella no le gusta su nombre completo) por primera vez, era una de esas mañanas grises de entre principios de otoño y finales de verano, cuando no sabes si ponerte chaqueta o tirantes; mañanas casi heladoras que luego se vuelven calentitas a partir del mediodía; tonos naranja, marrón y amarillos, adornando el suelo y las hojas de los árboles; así como un cielo que empieza a ser iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol del día, un poco más tarde de entrar a clases.

Veréis, mi colegio es concertado, y como muchos colegios privados y concertados de por aquí, tiene un conserje gruñón y amargado, que te cierra la puerta si llegas más de cinco minutos tarde. Como es natural en mí, esa mañana me había dormido, y me desperté cuando mi hermano Jude salía por la puerta, y mi mejor amiga, Silvia, ya me había abandonado por tardona. Porque claro, Jude NO podía avisarme de que no había oído mi despertador, y Silvia TAMPOCO podía tener el detalle de esperarme UNOS MINUTOS, no. Así que me vestí el uniforme a toda prisa, metí algunos libros al azar en la mochila y salí por la puerta de mi casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Visualicé mi objetivo: una puerta de rejas negras, medio entrecerrada, por la que el conserje (o Gruñón [como el enanito de Blancanieves], como le llamo yo) asomaba la nariz, mirando el reloj de su muñeca como un amargado de la vida. Él y yo tenemos una especie de duelo todas las mañanas. Es como un combate de boxeo, así me lo imagino yo en mi cabeza:

"_En la esquina izquierda, apoyando su esquelético cuerpo en la puerta medio entrecerrada, con gafas de culo de botella, nariz aguileña y cincuenta kilos de peso, ¡Gruñón, el Conserje!"_

"_Y en la esquina derecha, resoplando como una burra por haber corrido desde su casa hasta el colegio, con las gafas medio rotas en la cabeza, la camiseta del revés y cuarenta y dos kilos, ¡Celia, la Callada!"_

"_¡Y Celia da un último resoplido, apoyándose en la verja del patio delantero, antes de coger aire para terminar su carrera con un sprint final! ¡Peeero Gruñón pone cara de mala leche, está ansioso porque la aguja del segundero llegue al doce! ¡A la Callada están al borde de llorarle los ojos, está haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano! ¡Gruñón sonríe, el tiempo se acaba para la Callada, quedan tres segundos! ¡Nunca, nadie en la historia del colegio, ha conseguido jamás subir los trece escalones de la entrada, en tres segundos! ¡Y tres, dos… cero! ¡Celia agacha los hombros desanimada, y el vencedor de hoy es Gruñón!"_

Así pues, las puertas se cerraron para mí, juraría que pude oír una carcajada proveniente de la garganta de Gruñón, mientras echaba el candado hasta la siguiente hora, y me senté en la escalera, enfurruñada. Malditos sean los despertadores.

Y entonces vino ella. Una chica alta, delgada y de pelo largo y azul (mucho más bonito que el mío, me dio envidia). Llegó andando a tres por hora, como si estuviese acostumbrada a llegar tarde, y no le importara en absoluto ese hecho. Llevaba la música puesta en los oídos, la escuchaba con cascos, pero la tenía tan alta que yo podía oír el zumbido del ritmo desde mi lugar, a unos dos metros. Se sentó a mi lado, tomando las distancias porque no me conocía, y yo me la quedé mirando, ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, claro. Se había subido la falda, y la había doblado en la cintura, de tal manera que si se descuidaba, todos podrían apreciar el color de su ropa interior. Llevaba los ojos pintados exageradamente, unos ojos celestes cuyo color resaltaba debido al negro del maquillaje, a pesar de que pintarse está prohibido (eso no significa que nadie lo haga, he visto a más chicas así).

Creo que se dio cuenta de que no le quitaba la vista de encima, porque me miró de reojo y sonrió (lo que no podía yo imaginar, entonces, era el por qué de esa sonrisa, pero bueno). Más tarde, cuando acabó la canción, creo, se quitó la música de los oídos y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila, despreocupadamente.

Me miró con sus profundos ojos azules y me dijo, toda natural:

-¿Qué hay? Me llamo Lore, ¿y tú?

-Em… Celia –vale, ¿y qué podía decirle? Era mayor que yo, me daba miedo hacer el ridículo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –parecía realmente interesada, así que decidí soltarle un rollo, aunque, sinceramente, ¡creo que me pasé un poco! Y claro, como ella seguía escuchándome, yo seguía, ¡porque si no se cansa de oír mi "raca-raca", qué más da! ¿No?

-Pues… -puse una cara pensativa, y ella se rió, pero yo seguí a lo mío porque la gente siempre se ríe con mis caras (otra de las cosas que no entiendo)- ¿tú cuántos me echas? Porque siempre me dicen que tengo catorce, y cuando les pregunto si de verdad creen eso… ¡me dicen que no, que tendré… trece! A mí, personalmente, me gustaría tener diecisiete años, ¡sí! Porque es una edad perfecta: no te controlan demasiado, y no tienes tantas responsabilidades como cuando eres adulto, aunque la verdad es que los quince no están nada mal, ¡son mejor que los catorce o los trece! Aunque yo, sigo prefiriendo los diecisiete.

Ella parpadeó y se echó a reír de nuevo. Tenía una risa musical muy bonita, aunque son pocas las veces que la oí reír, y de hecho, no sabía lo especial que me veía ella solo por haberla hecho sonreír.

-Vale, ¿pero entonces cuántos tienes? ¿Trece, catorce, quince o diecisiete?

-¡Quince! –sonreí.

-Ok, con eso era suficiente… hablas mucho para parecer tan tímida a primera vista –dijo, mientras dibujaba en el suelo un corazón, con la punta del pie. Luego levantó la vista, sin mirarme, y se apoyó en su mano, suspirando- ¿A que no te imaginabas que yo tenga la edad que a ti te encantaría tener?

-¿Diecisiete? Bueno, los aparentas. Yo, en cambio… -vi que empezaba a reírse, y por el momento decidí que era mejor que hablara ella. Ya había dado el cante lo suficiente por ese día, ¿no creéis? Ja… ¡pues no! Porque lo que estaba a punto de pasar, era todavía… peor. Bueno, se me ocurrió preguntarle si ella llegaba siempre tan tarde, a lo que se me quedó mirando como si tuviera seis nerds dando vueltas alrededor de mi cabeza.

-¿Tarde? –Resopló- Pues hoy es el primer día que llego antes de las diez…

-¡Guao! ¿Y no te regañan por perder tantas clases? –pregunté, sintiendo algo de envidia. Lore solo se encogió de hombros.

-A mis padres les da igual, y mis profesores están contentos conmigo, así que… paso de madrugar. Lo que pasa es que anoche discutí con mi… ahora ex, y no he podido dormir nada. Por eso estoy aquí, no por otra cosa.

Me sentí un poco mal por ella. ¡Pelearse con su novio! Pobrecita, ¡si es que los tíos son gilipollas! Seguro que le habría hecho una putada horrible, pensé. Pero resulta que, como bien aprendí en ese tiempo, las chicas también pueden ser malas… y sobre todo, rencorosas y vengativas.

-No te preocupes, esa… persona, ya me tenía hasta el coño –comentó.

-Ah. Entonces, mejor.

-Pues sí.

O_o

**¿Y bien? ¿Era lo que esperabais? ¿Cumple las espectativas? ¡Comentad, por favor!**

**Kisseeees! (:**


	3. 2:¿¡Qué novia?

**Quiero aclarar algo hoy, porque no sé si era evidente o qué rayos :S Loretta Dolley es Yagami Ulvida Reina; Shawn y Aiden Froste son Shiro y Atsuya Fubuki; Silvia Woods es Aki Kino; Jude es Kido Yuuto, y no sé si me olvida alguien (:**

**Bien, listo está xD Disfrutad de este capítuloo!**

**Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2:<em> "¿¡Qué novia!"<em>

El amigo que más he querido (y quiero), se llama Shawn Froste, y es el chico más bueno que he conocido nunca, en serio, ¡es un amor! Y no lo digo porque llegara a gustarme (aunque esa época ya pasó), es que su forma de ser es tan inocente… siempre dice la verdad, ¡siempre! Y si la verdad es mala, él la suaviza hasta el punto que a ti te da igual que te llame lo que sea, aunque eso él no lo haría porque, como ya he dicho, es un tío muy legal. No era mi mejor amigo, pero a mí me habría gustado muchísimo. Él solía juntarse con otros dos chicos, Mark Evans y Axel Blaze, el uno un despistado que a mi parecer perdió el cerebro hace muuucho tiempo (y aún no lo ha encontrado) y el otro un tipo más serio que el aceite, el típico sabelotodo pero en versión tío bueno. Shawn (quien, por otro lado, tiene un hermano que es justo lo contrario a él) tenía las compañías, como podéis ver, que a mí me hubiese encantado tener. Lástima.

En fin, aunque mi mejor amiga no está mal. Se llama Silvia, y a veces no la entiende ni su propia madre. Tiene un carácter más raro… Es la mar de cariñosa cuando se emociona, si la cabreas, es capaz de inmovilizarte y gritarte a dos milímetros de tu cara, y si ya la pones delante de un chico (sobre todo si ese chico es Mark Evans…) se vuelve de gelatina y solo sonríe como si no hubiera mañana. Después, echa a correr.

Me dirigí al aula de historia, la segunda asignatura del día. Lore me acompañaba, ya que odiaba llegar la primera, y esto le haría perder algo de tiempo. Hasta ese momento, a mí me había parecido muy simpática, lo que no alcanzaba a comprender, era por qué a medida que entrábamos en los distintos pasillos, la gente se volvía a mirarla (gente que yo sé que es maja, porque he hablado con ellos un montón, incluso) ¡y le echaban unas miradas! Que ni que hubiese hecho algo, ¿no?

Pasamos por delante de Camelia Travis, la repelente del curso. De MI curso. Y no se le ocurre otra cosa, a la niñata, que alzar la voz y soltar:

-¡Vaya, Dolley, si ya tienes nueva víctima! ¿Qué pasa, has roto con el último marimacho?

Lore se paró. Al parecer, Dolley era su apellido o algo así, y evidentemente, se había dado por aludida. Y yo, continuaba sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando allí. Dio los dos pasos que la separaban del lugar donde Camelia y le tocó el hombro… bueno, más bien la empujó, y con toda su fuerza.

-¡Date la vuelta! –le dijo, en tono de orden.

Travis se volvió, resoplando.

-¿Qué te pasa, niña?

-Mira, ESTÚPIDA, un comentario más… ¿¡ME OYES! ¡UN COMENTARIO MÁS Y TE ESPERO A LA SALIDA! ¿¡LO HAS ENTENDIDO! –le gritó, muy cerca de ella, para después escupirla en la mejilla, cogerme del brazo y arrastrarme lejos de allí en un santiamén. Nos paramos. Ya estábamos delante de la clase de historia. Era tarde y no había nadie por los pasillos. Miró al suelo mosqueada, y después me miró a mí de nuevo- Perdona –esbozó una sonrisa. Yo le quité importancia, si es que Camelia es idiota.

-Ah, no pasa nada, esa tonta se lo merecía… a mí me parece una niña consentida que cree que puede hacer lo que quiere, pero sé que… -me tapó la boca con la mano e hizo una seña a la puerta de la clase. Claro, debía de oírse mi voz en kilómetros a la redonda. Así que nos despedimos en silencio, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se largó, y yo, entré a clase.

El profesor, el señor Smith (en realidad su apellido era otro, pero le llamábamos así porque era un hombre obsesionado con la historia de América y los indios, en serio, cuando la contaba, se le salían los ojos… y como fueron los ingleses quienes conquistaron la parte del Norte, el profe se convirtió en el Sr. Smith) me miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque no me asusté porque así es como te miraba él siempre, y me dijo que me sentara.

Silvia señaló con la cabeza la silla de su lado y allá que me fui yo. En ese momento, estaban explicando no sé qué de los romanos, así que yo me evadí, deseando contarle a Silvia lo que había pasado con Camelia. Supe que le encantaría oír la historia, porque mi amiga siente un terrible resentimiento hacia esa pequeña zorra. Y es que, sin ir más lejos, siempre parece ir un paso por delante en lo que se refiere a conquistar a Mark.

Y aquí es donde yo opino que este chico sin cerebro no se entera de nada, ¡y que las quiere a las dos por igual! Pero eso sí, como amigas. Sus neuronas no funcionan más allá de eso.

Shawn se dio la vuelta, estaba en la fila de delante, y me sonrió.

-Hola, Hills.

-Qué pasa, Froste –y chocamos los puños. Es que ese es nuestro saludo.

-¿Sabes que hoy te has superado a ti misma? Son las nueve y media… ¡o sea, que llegas más tarde de llegar tarde! –se rió, y yo con él.

-Sí, es que me he propuesto doblar mi récord… ¡esta vez quiero llegar un minuto antes del recreo solo para entrar y dejar la mochila!

-¡Shhh! –Smith había oído nuestras carcajadas.

Un minuto después, juro que ni uno más ni uno menos, Travis entró por la puerta, realmente ENFURECIDA. ¿Y qué pasó entonces? Que como parece que a Lore le tiene tanto miedo, me señaló y dijo:

-Es ella, su novia me escupió a la cara.

Y TODO el mundo posó sus ojos en mí. ¡Joder, incluso Blaze, que no se inmuta por nada! Qué vergüenza. Tenía que aclarar eso de "mi novia", ¿¡qué novia!

-¡Eh, que no es mi novia, si la acabo de conocer…! ¿Estás loca, Cami-cami? –la llamé por el mote que le había puesto Evans desde el cariño, algo que le encantaba si era él el que lo decía, pero podía dirigirte la más fría de las miradas como se lo dijeras tú y no fueses Mark. O te parecieras un poco.

El director, que iba con ella, frunció el ceño y me pidió que le acompañara fuera de clase. Vi la cara de Shawn… ¡lo estaba flipando, creo que tenía ganas de aplaudir! No me extraña, ¡eso sí que era un espectáculo!

Me hizo sentarme en la silla de su despacho, y a mi lado, por supuesto, estaba Loretta, cruzada de brazos y con la mirada enfurruñada. Al verme resopló, aunque no de fastidio. Supongo que le alegraba un poco verme allí. El director se sentó en frente nuestro, y Camelia se colocó en una silla, en el lateral de la mesa.

-A ver, chicas… ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

-¡Que esa lesbiana asquerosa me ha escupido a la cara! ¡Y Celia lo ha visto! ¿A que sí, Celia? –Muy amable se mostraba ahora conmigo, ¿no? Yo alcé las cejas.

-Bueno, tú la provocaste… yo en su lugar también te habría escupido, Cami-cami –contesté, sintiéndome muy chula. El director chasqueó la lengua.

-Celia, no se dicen esas cosas. ¿Es verdad que Camelia provocó a Loretta?

-¡Lore! –intervino ella.

-De acuerdo, ¿a Lore?

Las miré, a una y a otra.

-Sí.

Lore me sonrió.

-¡Pero ella me insultó! ¡Y me dijo que me esperaría a la salida!

-¡Si hacías algún otro comentario ofensivo! –alegué, y eso fue la salvación de Lore, y la forma en la que me gané algo más que una nueva amiga…

O_o

**Kisseeees! (:**


	4. 3:Fútbol y otras inutilidades

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevooo :P Y os dejo el capi rápido que no me queda tiempo...**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.**

CAPÍTULO 3:_ "Fútbol y otras inutilidades"_

-¡¿Qué novia, Celia? –me gritó Silvia nada más sonar la campana y salir al patio. La comprendía, seguramente debía de estar más flipada que yo. Shawn se acercó, lo que hizo que mi mejor amiga se callara. Ya sabeis, solo de ver un chico se moría de vergüenza.

-Eso, ¿qué novia? ¿No me digas que te has vuelto lesbiana?

-¡No, idiota! –le respondí, riéndome- Es que Travis es subnormal, es lo único que pasa, y le encanta inventar cosas…

Admito que Shawn siempre me gustó un poco. Me dio más fuerte en segundo, pero es de esos chicos que no te dejan de gustar aunque no muestren el más mínimo interés por ti. Y no quiero alardear, pero me parece que un par de veces, Froste sí que se me quedó mirando.

Pegué un mordisco a mi barrita energética de chocolate y meneé la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, aunque no fuera verdad, ¿de qué estaba hablando la presidenta del club de fans de Evans? –preguntó Shawn- O al menos, ¿de quién?

-¡Celia! –la respuesta a la pregunta de Froste se apoyó en mi hombro, jadeante. No sabía por qué se había molestado tanto en buscarme, al menos, no en ese momento, pero me alegré de eso- Gracias por ayudarme con ese problemilla –miró a Shawn y a Silvia, como si fuera la primera vez que los viera, y al llegar ella, no estuvieran ahí. Después me di cuenta de que eso lo hacía siempre- Hola.

-Hola… -saludó Shawn, extrañado- ¿Tú eres la "novia" de Celia?

Lore frunció el ceño, y os juro que se le puso una cara de mala leche… De hecho, creo que me aparté unos centímetros de ella. Bendita niña, ¡qué carácter! Miró a Shawn como si fuera a saltar sobre él de un momento a otro, y hasta me pareció que una llamita de odio aparecía en sus pupilas, en una de éstas.

-¿Por qué no te compras una vida y dejas de meterte en la de los demás, capullo?

-Eh, yo no te estoy insultando. Solo quería enterarme de por qué de repente, ha salido ese rumor de que Celia es lesbiana, y tú podrías saber algo, porque…

-¡Cállate!

-Lore, para, no pasa nada, es mi amigo… -se dio la vuelta y ni siquiera me miró.

-Ya, claro –aunque supongo que mis palabras le hicieron efecto, se calmó, como mi abuela cuando se toma su pastilla para dormir, que cae redonda en el sofá. Aunque luego le entran gases, y no es nada agradable. En cualquier caso, lo de los gases no le ocurrió a Lore. En fin. No sé por qué digo todas estas tonterías- Cuida bien lo que dices, niñito. Adiós, Celia.

Y ni beso en la mejilla ni nada. La vi adentrarse en la parte de atrás del instituto, donde no solía haber profesores, y saltar la verja que nos quitaba la libertad a los demás pobres desgraciados. Una chica afortunada, pudiendo hacer pellas.

Casi pego un bote y le doy una patada en la espinilla, cuando me di cuenta de que Froste estaba a mi lado, más cerca de lo normal, incluso… creo que nunca habíamos estado tan cerca hasta ese momento. Inclinó la cabeza hacia mí y me dijo casi al oído:

-Qué novias tan raras te echas, Celita… -y sí, le pegué una colleja en toda su nuca de desvergonzado. ¿¡Qué novia ni qué ocho cuartos! ¡Me entraron ganas de matarle!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ah, que no lo sabes… pues yo diría que le gustas –sonrió traviesamente.

-¿A quién, a Lore? ¿Por?

-Bueno, a ella le van más… las almejas que los plátanos.

-¿Cómo? –es que no se me dan bien los acertijos… vaale, se estaba burlando de mí, ¡y debería haberme dado cuenta! Pero, ¿qué queréis? Ya os he dicho que yo tardo en comprender las cosas, y soy más bien despistada, ¡maldita sea! Así es muy fácil tomarme el pelo. Shawn se rió y a continuación hizo algo que me dejó de piedra: me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó, a jugar al fútbol con don tío bueno y el señor del cerebro perdido.

En aquel momento, por supuesto, Silvia volvió a existir, aunque creo que si no fuera por el beso, se habría quedado mirando a su amor platónico durante horas. Pero qué idiotas podemos llegar a ser cuando nos ataca la enfermedad del amor…

-¡Tía, te ha dado un beso! –me dieron ganas de matarla, ¿¡pero es que no tiene ojos en la cara! ¡Shawn y los demás estaban a dos metros de distancia! Después de dedicarle una mirada especialmente asesina, de esas que echa Lore, asentí.

-Sí, Silvia, ¿y? Le habrá dado un venazo… yo a este chico no le comprendo.

-Qué tierno… ¡oh, mira, van a jugar un partido! ¿Les animamos? –le brillaron los ojos, y ahí sí tuve que acceder. Cuando a una amiga le brillan los ojos, no le puedes negar nada. Ni siquiera ver un aburrido partido de fútbol. No sé si lo he mencionado, pero el fútbol es mi verdadera pesadilla, ¡por dios, no hay quien aguante ver a veinte tíos corriendo detrás de un balón, pudiendo tener cada uno el suyo!

Y luego están los porteros, que por no hacer, no hacen caso ni al árbitro. Pero intentaré no extenderme demasiado en lo que respecta a mi odio incondicional a este estúpido deporte, estúpido y absurdo.

Silvia y yo nos pusimos en el lado izquierdo del campo, en la mitad más cercana a la portería de Evans, claro (si no, Silvia también pasaría del fútbol), y nos sentamos en el suelo, ya que llevando chándal, pues te la suda un poco mancharte. El otro portero era Darren Lachance, un tipo esmirriado de segundo, un friki del fútbol, como Mark, solo que mil veces más malo que míster cabeza de balón. Creo que está claro quién ganó, pero bueno. Los capitanes eran, como siempre, Mark, del equipo de los de cuarto, y Aiden Froste, el hermano pequeño de Shawn, que estaba también en segundo.

El primer día que jugaron, recuerdo que el pobre idiota de Darren pretendió ser el capitán porque, como el otro portero también lo era, culo veo culo quiero. Mira, si no llega a estar ahí su hermano para defender a Darren, Aiden lo habría tumbado de un puñetazo. Y es que es un chico muy agresivo, ¡debió tener una infancia dura! O a lo mejor solo es un imbécil. En los tiempos que corren, ¡vete tú a saber!

Se ve a millas de distancia que a Aiden le gusto bastante… menos mal que no viera el beso de Shawn, o me parece que le habría cortado la cabeza con hilo dental. Mira si le gusto, que incluso lo he notado yo, ¡y prometo que nadie me dijo nada!

Y el último en llegar, como siempre, fue Jordan Greenway. Nadie le echa la culpa, el pobre lleva toda su vida en su silla de ruedas, y curiosamente, le encanta hacerles de árbitro a esa panda de gusanos mareados. Incluso se compró un silbato, para preocupación de su madre, que tiene que aguantar todos los días (como toda la gente que conoce a Jordan) el irritante sonido de ese aparatito del diablo. La pobre mujer siempre está encima de él, va a buscarle a la salida, ¡y se lleva unos disgustos cuando ese merluzo se escapa antes de la hora, con sus amiguitos! Que sea minusválido no le convierte en un santo, ¡eso desde luego!

-¡A ver, cuando cuente tres y pite, empezáis con la patada inicial! ¡El último partido lo ganó el equipo de Mark, así que… -miró con pena a Darren, y después fue convencido por los amenazantes orbes verdes del pequeño de los Froste-, bueno, no pasa nada, que el equipo de Aiden elija el campo!

-¡Jódete, Blaze! –le gritó a Axel, con una arrogante sonrisa. Me echó una rápida mirada y luego la apartó, con orgullo. Menudo bobo… ¿Cómo se pueden odiar tanto Axel y Aiden? ¿Quizá porque tienen la misma vocal al principio de su nombre? No, qué tontería. Igual es que, como Shawn le presta más atención al tío bueno que a su hermanito, Aiden tiene celos y por eso siempre que miro, se está metiendo con él. Pero claro, tampoco es que el niño haga mucho caso a Shawn… cuando el mayor le saluda por los pasillos, el otro le mira con asco y dice: "¿Quieres algo, Copito de Nieve?". No soporto a ese niñato, ¿cómo se puede ser tan arrogante?

-Bueno, haya paz… -Jordan sacó su silbato y se lo colgó al cuello. Recuerdo que una vez, las chicas se lo robamos y nos metimos en el vestuario para que no pudiera seguir persiguiéndonos… ¿sabéis lo que hizo? ¡El tío se metió igual, cabreadísimo, gritando que se lo devolviéramos! El problema era que en ese momento, las animadoras se estaban cambiando, y entre ellas, estaba Nelly Raimon, la hija del director, que además tiene un novio que es un matón, el chaval. Bueno, total, que Nelly fue hacia nosotras, muy enfadada y en ropa interior y cogió el dichoso silbatito, y se lo lanzó a Greenway, que al verla se había callado y sonrojado. No me extraña, seguramente conocería al novio de la niña, como para no callarse… A la semana siguiente, Jordan volvió a clase y estuvo como dos días sin hablar nada más que para los profesores. Se lo tenía merecido, ¡ja!- Uno, dos, ¡tres! –y silbó con tal fuerza que Silvia, yo y el resto de personas del patio tuvo que taparse los oídos.

O_o

**No me matéis por hacer sufrir al pobre Jordan xDD Es que a veces me da el venazo. Ya sabéis.**

**¡Kisseeees! ;)**


	5. 4:Magdalenas

**Heyyyyyyy! :D**

**Aquí os traigo este nuevo capítulo, a partir del cual nada está pensado xD Por cierto, creo que se me olvidó mencionar los nombres de nuevos personajes: Midorikawa Ryuuji es Jordan Greenway y Natsumi Raimon es Nelly Raimon :3**

**Espero sinceramente que os guste. ¡Muchísimas gracias por dejarme tantos review! (:**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ¬¬ Sí, es de Level-5, ¡dejadme ya en paz! T-T**

CAPÍTULO 4: "_Magdalenas"_

Al final, como dije, ganó el equipo de los mayores, así que Shawn no pudo acercarse a su hermano a menos que quisiera llevarse de regalo un lindo escupitajo. Silvia y yo nos fuimos a mi casa, a estudiar _(*estudiar: leer revistas de chicas mientras escuchas Los 40 Principales en la radio y te ríes como una boba con tu mejor amiga)_. Estábamos en plena revolución inglesa, cuando mi hermano entró con cara de circunstancias y las manos detrás de la espalda, como intentando parecer casual… no, y desde luego, solo le faltó silbar.

-¿Quieres algo, Jude? –le pregunté, bajando el volumen de la radio. Mi hermanito se sentó en una silla, estaba que parecía un terremoto japonés, temblaba como si estuviese de excursión en la nieve con solo un bañador.

-No…. –vale, ¿y para qué entraba? Ahí yo todavía no lo sabía, pero Jude, el sensato, el justo, el honrado, el maduro, el empollón hermano mayor de la familia, estaba empezando a meterse en asuntos algo sucios, típicos de los adolescentes de su edad. No sé si se pensó que soy gilipollas, o qué narices, pero se puso a mirar los adornos y los muebles de mi cuarto, como quien está en un museo, y en cuanto aparté un poco la mirada, ¡zas! ¡Juro que le vi coger algo! Pero claro, yo… yo no le dije nada. Y fui tontísima pero de verdad, porque la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer mi hermano, me iba a poner en una situación más que comprometida, en el momento menos oportuno…

Al día siguiente, Travis no me dijo ni hola al llegar. A ver, no esperaba que me recibiese con un abrazo, pero yo tan solo dije la verdad, ¿es que tengo la culpa de eso? Pues parecía que para ella, sí. Shawn me pilló por banda, (aún no había llegado Silvia, por lo que eché en falta a esa pequeña gelatina a mi lado, en presencia de mi amigo) con una sonrisa y la clara intención de acompañarme a clase.

-¿Qué tal? –me preguntó, como con cautela. No sospeché, por supuesto, ¿quién iba a sospechar del dulce e inocente Shawn?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Sí… quiero decir, ¡bien! –se dio una palmada en la cara, como reprendiéndose a sí mismo, y luego resopló y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la menda, que lo contemplaba con la más extraña de las expresiones- Perdona, he dormido fatal…

-¿Y eso? –esbocé una sonrisa, mientras abría la puertecita de mi taquilla.

-Ya sabes, Aiden y su estúpida envidia… -creo que no me estaba mirando mientras me hablaba, aunque no lo pude comprobar con exactitud, estaba ocupada sacando mis libros de matemáticas terminales (y tapando con todo mi ser las pegatinas de los Pitufos que el idiota de Scotty Vanian, de primero B, se las había arreglado para colocar con pegamento extra fuerte. Intenté sacarlas y me dejé las uñas en eso, y solo lo conseguí una semana más tarde, empleando aguarrás… aún no se la he devuelto a Scotty)- Se durmió con la música de Iron Maiden a todo volumen, y como mis padres trabajan de noche y por el momento no tengo vecinos…

Cerré la taquilla, victoriosa: Froste no había visto mis patéticas pegatinas.

-Bah, ¿sabes qué tendrías que haber hecho? Bajar los plomos.

-Ya, es que el niñito se despertaba cada vez que la música dejaba de sonar.

Quizá estuviese entreteniéndome para distraerme de algo, esa era la impresión que mi mente despistada tenía (pero que omitió por considerarlo absurdo…), pero desde luego, la historia era cien por cien real. Conozco a Aiden como si lo hubiera parido, ¿vale? Ese crío está más consentido que Cami-Cami. Pobre Shawn…

A la salida del instituto, mientras luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por avanzar a empujones entre la multitud y con la lengua fuera, vi a Lore, por primera vez en todo el día, por cierto. Seguramente había "pasado" de venir. Durante un breve instante, apareció en mí la intención de levantar la mano para llamar la atención de Dolley, pero desistí enseguida, cuando un grandullón a mi derecha se me adelantó (es decir, levantó los brazos)… dios de mi vida, ¡no os imagináis cómo olía aquello! Ese pobre chaval no se habría duchado en tres semanas, por lo menos, ¡qué horror! Tenía la impresión de estar metiendo de lleno la nariz en una de las zapatillas de tenis del hermano mayor de Silvia (y eso sí que es un verdadero suicidio). Me tapé las vías respiratorias con las dos manos, y me agaché, esperando a que el grandullón se alejara, pero a algún gracioso se le ocurrió darme un empujoncito y terminé gateando entre las piernas de la multitud.

Y lo más curioso es que cuando, tosiendo, salí del gurruño de gente, a gatas y con el pelo destrozado (como pude comprobar, horrorizada, minutos más tarde), me topé con una conocida demasiado corta falda.

-¡Ey, hola, Lore! –la nombrada miró para atrás y a los lados, y tuve que tirarle de la camiseta para que se enterase de que estaba allí- ¡Aquí!

-¿Celia? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo?

Chasqueé la lengua, cerrando los ojos.

-Es una larga historia, ¡quería llamarte, pero me apestaron! –expliqué brevemente (dejándola aún más confusa y extrañada de lo que ya estaba). Al darme cuenta de a qué altura estaba, enrojecí y volví a la superficie, sacudiéndome las rodillas. Y me había roto las medias… bueno, eran feísimas, las del colegio. Mejor- ¿Qué tal? No te he visto en todo el día.

-Ya, es que fui a pegar a una tía.

-Ah, ya –contesté yo, tan tranquila- ¿¡CÓMO!

Lore se rió amargamente, y me cogió del brazo. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que ALGUIEN me había pegado en ese brazo una de las pegatinas de mi taquilla, ¿pero quién? ¿Y cómo? Las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse más que raras. Dolley me llevó prácticamente a rastras a uno de los bancos que había por ahí cerca, y las dos nos sentamos. Mierda, me di cuenta de que cuando me sentaba se notaba demasiado la media rota, y no es que me importe mucho mi aspecto, pero algo de vergüenza aún me queda.

-Celia, tengo que decirte una cosa –asentí. Ella se mordió el labio un buen rato, y luego bajó la vista, poniéndome a mí de los nervios, con lo que detesto que me hagan esperar. Noto cómo crece la expectación, ¡y me iba a volver loca!- Es que me da miedo que por esto ya no quieras hablarme más. Mucha gente me lo ha hecho antes…

-Bueno, pero yo no soy "mucha gente", soy solo Celia, así que, cuéntame –le dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias –sonrió ella también, aunque nerviosa- Mira, sé que puede parecer raro, pero yo…

-¡EH, CELIA, ¿QUIERES UNA? ¡ME SOBRAN UN MONTÓN! – ¡maldito gusano descerebrado de Jordan Greenway! ¡No se puede ser más idiota, oye, pero es que ni entrenando! ¡Me cago en la leche! Ese bichito de pelo verde se nos acercó la mar de feliz, con una bandeja sobre las piernas, llena de magdalenas, de esas tan ricas que hace su madre todos los viernes, y que trae para que reparta con sus amigos. Cualquier otro tío se hubiera avergonzado de que su madre hiciera eso, pero… por favor, estamos hablando de Jordan. Seamos lógicos: hasta el día de hoy, no se ha avistado ni un ápice de vergüenza en él, yo creo que carece de sentido del ridículo- ¿Y bien? –volvió a preguntar cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Le dirigí una mirada acongojadora, como dice mi hermano que soy yo con unas tijeras y la etiqueta de una camiseta en la mano, que le hizo hasta retroceder.

-No –contesté, más fría que un carámbano de hielo.

-Yo sí quiero una, Jordi.

Me di la vuelta para mirarla porque NO podía ser. ¿¡Jordi? ¿De qué demonios se conocerían esos dos? ¿Y por qué Lore le tendría tanto cariño a ese pesado tan adorable? Y lo más importante… ¿por qué Greenway, el que no tenía sentido de la vergüenza, se había sonrojado y se reía estúpidamente, mientras le tendía una de sus magdalenas (que, del temblor, por poco no había acabado en el suelo) a mi amiga?

Y por extraño que os parezca (o a lo mejor ya lo imagináis)… no. Hasta que Lore no me lo aclaró todo, ni me olía que ese patán se gustaba de ella. Greenway se quedó ahí parado, impidiéndole a Dolley seguir con el chisme que me iba a contar, consiguiendo que yo empezara a cogerle un pelín de tirria, solo un poquito.

-Gracias –le dijo ella al chico, torciendo la cabeza de una manera encantadora (pero extraña para utilizar con él). ¿Me parecía a mí, o esa estaba coqueteando? Meneé la cabeza, ¡qué absurda posibilidad, la de que a Lore le gustase "Jordi"!

-Mmm, Lore… ¿hoy vendrás a la academia? –preguntó el gañán con un hilito de voz y las mejillas tan al rojo vivo, que yo creo que se podría haber frito un huevo en ellas.

-Bah, no lo creo. Me he perdido todas las clases, así que es tontería…

Así que de eso se conocían, ¡de una academia de clases particulares! Mis padres querían apuntarme a una, pero es que me echaban de todas, decían que no se puede trabajar conmigo, ¿¡pero tú te crees! ¡Tampoco soy tan terrible!

-Oh… -Jordi pareció desilusionado. Ah, de verdad, es increíble que no me diese cuenta de la química que tenían, pero bah, ¡dejadnos a mí y a mi maravillosa conciencia!- Pues, yo tampoco, entonces. Solo van a estar ahí Aiden, Austin y Julia, así que paso.

-Venga, ¿te lo vas a perder porque yo no estoy?

-Hombre, no es que me dé mucha pena eso de perderme clases, ¿sabes? –Le sonrió- Además, si no vas tú, eh… no sé, no me apetece tanto.

-Bueno. Si tú lo dices –Lore se levantó tras mirar el reloj y se sacudió la ropa. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta ajustados, le quedaba muy bien la ropa de calle… bueno, pero como a todos, porque el uniforme es decadente, por cierto. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, despidiéndose, y después se puso frente a su Jordi, sonriéndole tiernamente- Adiós, Jordi – ¿y qué me decís? Le plantó un beso en la frente, y el pobre chico se habría desmayado si llega a tener bien las piernas- ¡Y no faltes tanto a clase! –añadió cuando estaba lejos, riéndose.

-¡C-Claro… adiós! –se despidió casi cuando ella no podía oírle. Vale, y aún así, no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que a Jordan le gustaba Lore. El chiquito me miró, observó la bandeja, en la que solo quedaban tres magdalenas y me la acercó- ¡Para ti!

Le respondí todo lo amablemente que fui capaz, lo juro.

-No gracias, Jordan, me parece que no me entendiste antes cuando te dije… -¡pero es que ese niño me pone de los nervios! ¡No has terminado de hablarle y ya se está yendo!- ¡Eh, que no las quiero! ¡JORDAAAN!

Di una patada a una piedra y cogí una magdalena. La mordí, pensando en que ese, desde luego, no era mi día. Encima, con todo aquel asunto de las magdalenas, Lore se había olvidado de contarme eso tan importante. ¡Porras!

O_o

**Tooma, lo subí a tiempo xD Es lo bueno de tener hora libre jajajj**

**¿Y bien, os ha gustado? xD A partir de aquí no tengo más capítulos en el bolsillo, por lo que quizá y sólo quizá, tendréis que esperar más .-. De todos modos, escribo rápido de este fic, es facilito :P Aunque esta semana está petada de exámenes así que aviso que tardaréee!**

**Kiseeeeees! :)**


	6. 5:Los tíos son idiotas

**Ahh... ya estoy de vuelta .-. Mirad, no es que esté muy orgullosa de este capítulo, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. Eso sí, tranquilos que la historia volverá a tener la misma calidad en el capítulo siguiente xD**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... todavía! muahahahaaa!**

Capítulo 5:_ "Los tíos son idiotas"_

Al día siguiente no llegué tarde, ¡ja! Probablemente, la razón es que era sábado, ¡pero no me quitéis mi ilusión! Me levanté a las doce y media de la mañana, algo normal en un país como este. Aún hacía algo de calorcito por las noches, así que yo llevaba un camisón corto y mi bata de tela que me llegaba más larga pero era algo transparente. Como cada mañana fui a desayunar, ya sabéis, lo normal: un par de huevos fritos, cuatro tiras de beicon, una manzana, un vaso de leche, un zumo de naranja recién exprimido, un par de tostadas, una taza de chocolate con galletas y, como era fin de semana (los únicos días que desayuno, porque cuando hay clases me levanto siempre tarde y no me da tiempo), también me zampé cinco canapés que encontré en la nevera.

Pero bueno, en cualquier caso, el desayuno es lo de menos: lo interesante está en que pasé por delante de la puerta del salón, que estaba entreabierta, vi a mi hermano allí, sentado en un sofá y le saludé.

-Heyyy… -una palabra mucho más sencilla que el típico "hola", eso es para gente dispuesta a malgastar saliva, yo prefiero acomodarme en la ley del mínimo esfuerzo: saludé y seguí andando, pero me pareció ver de refilón a otras tres personas sentadas en mi sofá, con Jude (bueno, en realidad el sofá es de tres plazas, y tres más uno son cuatro, así que como no cabían, estaban en una especie de lucha por ver quién se quedaba con el sitio, y quién de pie. Uno se sentaba en un borde, empujaba y empujaba, y al final el del otro lado daba con sus huesos en el suelo, y se iba corriendo al otro lado, a sentarse. Y vuelta a empezar… joder, si es que los tíos son idiotas), así que retrocedí y me metí en la sala a cotillear. Y ahí está el primer error que cometí esa mañana: entrar. El resto ya vino solo- ¿Qué hace aquí toda esta gente, Jude, y…? ¡Joder! ¿A qué coño jugáis?

El chaval que en ese mismo momento se había caído al suelo (más tarde me enteraría de que se llama David) enrojeció y optó por sentarse en el posabrazos, que era lo que una mente medianamente inteligente (digamos, la mía, por ejemplo) habría hecho desde el principio. Les miré con cara de circunstancias. Había uno de pelo castaño y unos ojos azules increíbles (sí, he de admitir que estaba bastante bueno), el otro, el que se había caído (David) también era guapo, pero no tenía el punto del ojazos, y luego estaban mi hermano, y Caleb. Caleb era (y sigue siendo) el novio de Nelly Raimon. Le conozco de hace mil años porque Jude va a la misma clase que él (aunque no sé qué pinta el calvito de Caleb preparando la Selectividad) desde que eran unos mocos. Aunque hasta tercero de secundaria, Caleb era la pesadilla de mi hermano, le molestaba todos los días hasta que un día, sin previo aviso y sin un descanso de las continuas peleas entre los dos, Jude anunció que iba a traer un amigo a casa a la vuelta del colegio, y a mi madre casi se le cayó la fuente de croquetas de las manos al ver al supuesto amigo.

Yo por mi parte, me acerqué y robé una croqueta, porque llevaba esperando diez minutos en la mesa y nadie me hacía ni caso mientras gritaba pidiendo comida. Por aquel entonces, yo tenía diez años, y mi hermano doce. Ahora ese par de idiotas y el resto del grupo, no se separan ni para mear. Y lo digo en serio.

El ojazos le dio un codazo a Jude, con una sonrisa de medio lado que no me gustó nada. Era, cómo decirlo, la misma forma en que un camionero mira su revista de tías.

-Oye, qué buena está tu hermanita.

Y como a esas horas de la mañana no me apetecía noquear a nadie, me di la vuelta, puse los ojos en blanco y desaparecí por donde había venido, diciendo:

-¡Hombres…!

Después del desayuno me apalanqué en el sofá (ya vestida porque esos cabrones no dejaban de silbarme), y puse en la televisión "1000 maneras de morir", un programa, como su propio nombre indica, muy educativo e instructivo. Total, que estaba yo mirando cómo a un par de idiotas les estallaba una bomba en toda la cara, cuando sonó el timbre de casa, y con un gruñido mañanero di a entender a mis acompañantes que no me iba a levantar ni aunque fuese un atracador que viniera a matarnos a todos y tuviera que huir por la ventana. Aunque no era el caso.

Jude se levantó, y a los pocos segundos fue a sentarse en el otro sofá, al lado de Caleb y el resto de idiotas.

-Es para ti –murmuró, todo lo malote que podía aparentar ser delante de sus supuestos amigos.

-Joder, qué poca consideración, ¡son las doce de la mañana! -Y sentí unas manos sobre mis ojos. Al principio creí que era alguno de los gilipollas que se peleaban por un hueco en el sofá, pero recordé que ninguno tenía huevos a moverse de su sitio, podían quitárselo….- ¿Quién carajo eres?

-Para empezar, -esa voz me sonó muchísimo, pero de verdad que a esas horas aún tenía el cerebro bloqueado, no había metido la contraseña todavía- como tu madre te oiga ese vocabulario que tienes te lavará la boca con jabón. Y para seguir… ¡son casi las dos de la tarde, señorita! ¡No deberías estar ahí tirada! –vale, descarté a Silvia porque esas cosas no las dice delante de un tío ni dentro de veinte años. Yo creo que, si algún día se casa, tendrán que llevarla al altar en brazos porque no podrá usar las piernas, de lo que le temblarán.

-Mmm…

-Venga ya, ¿no me reconoces? –aparté las manos de mis ojos y me di la vuelta.

-¡Lore!

-La misma –metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros negros que llevaba. Negros como toda su ropa. No sabía que le gustaba tanto el color de los muertos, ¡puaj!- Pensé que no tendrías nada que hacer hoy y como ayer no terminamos de hablar de… de eso…

-Eh… ¡ahora vuelvo!

Y salí disparada hacia mi habitación. No sé si dejarla sola con los bichos esos fue muy inteligente, más que nada porque cuando bajé me la encontré más enfadada que nunca, con una figurita pesada en las manos y fuera del salón. Si hubiera tenido ganas, me habría metido a ver qué había pasado, pero supuse que era lo de siempre, los cerdos de mi hermano y sus amigos.

Lore agarraba con fuerza su arma defensiva. De hecho, tuve que quitársela de las manos, con cuidado. Salimos a la calle.

**¡Gracias por leer! Espero que no haya sido muy pesado.**

**Kiseeeeeeees :)**


	7. 6:Algunas tías tampoco son muy listas

CAPÍTULO 6: "_Algunas tías tampoco son muy listas"_

-Así que… tu ex… no es… no es… -balbuceé con cara de circunstancias, pero no podía, tío, no pude. Y Lore suspiró y terminó la frase por mí.

-No es un chico.

-…un chico. No es un chico.

-No.

-No lo es. No.

-Ajá.

Creo que puse mil caras alucinadas antes de dar con la respuesta que estaba buscando…

-Me parece…. muy bien. Sí.

-Ya.

Vale, no, no era la respuesta que buscaba. ¡Joder, es que… tú fíjate lo que me estaba diciendo! Me acababa de enterar de que mi nueva amiga era lesbiana. Y lo había descubierto sentadas en un banco la una al lado de la otra. Cerca. Muy cerca… Bueno, a ver, no es que me fuera a violar allí mismo (o al menos en eso confié yo), pero a cualquiera le daría algo de palo.

Y cómo no, yo, la reina de las preguntas y las respuestas estúpidas, voy y le pregunto, así, a la bobada:

-Entonces… ¿si yo fuera también lesbiana, saldrías conmigo?

Que pensaréis: bueno, esta chica es retrasada total. Afortunadamente, Loretta no era tan seriota y tan borde como le parecía al resto del mundo (vete tú a saber por qué a mí no), y se rió de la situación. Menos mal, me habría muerto de la vergüenza… si es que, hay veces que las palabras se me van solas, debe de ser que llegan antes a la boca que al cerebro, y la cosa no procesa. Claro, así digo las paridas que digo… Creo que es por eso que Shawn se ríe tanto de mí.

-Supongo, eres muy mona. Y simpática, que es lo contrario a mí… -añadió, pensativa.

-¿Yo, mona? ¿Y tú, borde? ¡Anda ya!

-Lo decía en serio, Celia… -me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Ahí, como no sabía qué contestar, decidí que era el momento de levantarse, que como dice mi abuela, cada uno en su casa, y Dios en la de todos. Uff, si mi abuela conociera a Lore…- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?

-Bueno, no he avisado a mis padres, pero podría chantajear a Jude con decirles que fueron él y sus amiguitos, quienes quemaron las cortinas el mes pasado si no se inventa una buena excusa para que yo quede bien. ¡Vamos, conozco un restaurante muy económico por aquí cerca!

La cogí de la mano (sí, sin darme cuenta) y llegamos al restaurante de mi amigo, el señor Seymour Hillman. Su especialidad es el ramen, y la gente de mi clase va mucho ahí a comerlo, pero os diré un secreto: el ramen sabe a diablos. Así que entré como una señora y me senté en la mesa de siempre, con toda confianza, porque vivo en ese barrio de toda la vida y ese señor me conoce como si fuera su hija. De hecho, me parece que le debo dinero y todo… ¡ejem! ¿Por dónde iba?

Total, que como no me gusta nada el ramen y él lo sabe, me trajo enseguida un plato de macarrones, ¡que es lo más rico de este mundo! Además hechos por su mujer, que es española, y le pone jamón y chorizo a todo. Riquísimos. Pedí otro plato para Lore y mientras esperábamos a que lo trajeran nos pusimos a charlar.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo ella- Me alegra mucho que ahora que sabes mi secreto, no te alejes de mí. En el fondo sabía que me ibas a aceptar.

-Pues claro que sí, ¡sería muy tonta si no te quisiera como eres! Eres una chica genial. Yo creo que esas cosas no importan para nada –y eso que dije era verdad, pero hasta cierto punto. A ver… es que mis padres son bastante antiguos, y vale, estamos en el siglo 21, pero lo que realmente tenía en el fondo era un miedo de que en cualquier momento intentara algo conmigo, que no podía ni yo con él. Eso, y unas ganas de mear que lo flipas, así que me disculpé y fui al baño.

Tras ese día, yo pensé que me distanciaría de Lore. De hecho, lo intenté, pero su insistencia por seguir siendo amiga mía me jodió mi plan y menos mal, porque habría sido de muy mala persona rehuirla por una tontería así.

Lunes. El peor día en el que una persona humana se puede despertar… pero bueno, había pasado un fin de semana de relax con Silvia durmiendo en casa, (y por consecuencia, mi hermano y sus estúpidos acompañantes, porque no se les puede llamar amigos, diciéndonos piropos horribles y obscenos que evitaré mencionar aquí) además, el domingo hubo una reunión en el club de periodismo y nos han dado una noticia más que maravillosa: ¡uno de nosotros entrevistará a alguien famoso! Me quedé petrificada cuando me lo dijeron. Tan atontada, que me tiraron una goma de borrar en la frente y ni me di la vuelta para gritarles insultos a sus madres.

En el recreo, cuando Shawn, la gelatina y yo salimos al patio (últimamente Froste venía mucho con nosotras, así que yo estaba bastante preocupada, al final a Silvia le daría un jamacuco de tanto temblar), cierta figura sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el muro y abrazándose las piernas, nos llamó la atención. Mis amigos me miraron. Era Lore, y yo la conocía, así que me tocaba ir, aunque no quisiera… sí, estaba intentando evitarla, pero aquella solo fue una prueba más de que el destino, o quien quiera que lo haya escrito, estaba empeñado en hacernos amigas.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa, te han dado una mala noticia? Lo siento… -sin levantar la cabeza, ella negó y noté que estaba llorando. Miré a mi alrededor, pero aparte de los cotillas de Silvia y Shawn, nadie más nos miraba. Me senté a su lado y le puse una mano en el brazo- Oye, ¿estás bien?

Esa vez sí se quitó las manos de la cara, aunque no me miró a los ojos. Había acertado, estaba llorando. Los ojos rojos como langostinos, y las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas.

-Sí, sí, estoy muy bien –dijo con una sonrisa horrorosa, más falsa que la Travis. Joder, ¿qué le habría pasado?

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no lo parece, porque como estás llorando…

-Ya –y de repente, me abrazó y se puso a llorar a moco limpio otra vez. Vale. Me quedé algo estática, porque imaginaréis lo genial que es pasar de evitar a una persona a que te llore en el hombro. Pero como soy una buena tía no dije nada. Me callé. Como las putas. Pues eso- Es que, Celia, –me dijo entre sollozos- no le importo a nadie… Kii ya está con otra, y me ha dicho que me odia… -recobró un poco la compostura- Kii es mi ex. Es una cerda –dirigió la vista al suelo-. Me besó y luego me dijo que ya no quería seguir conmigo.

-Vaya… -y yo ahí, con cara de no saber dónde me estaba metiendo… ay, qué tonta soy.

-Y mira que los tíos son idiotas, pero es que algunas tías son unas…

-¡Malas personas, sí! –fuera palabrotas. No soy una malhablada, y tengo la mala costumbre de inculcarle eso a todo dios. Silvia ya no suelta ni un taquito, fíjate.

-Eso. No son muy listas. Zorra… -chasqueó la lengua y se levantó. Traía la mochila consigo, y me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme a mí también, mientras se la colgaba al hombro- ¿Vienes?

-¿Que si voy adónde?

-¿Pues a dónde va a ser? Por ahí, a un bar, a mi casa… a cualquier sitio menos a clase –eché un vistazo a mis dos amiguetes, que aún seguían la conversación como intentando adivinar lo que decíamos- ¿Y bien?

-Bueno –suspiré y acepté la mano. Y eso, queridos míos, fue sellar mi sentencia de muerte social.

O_o

**¡Ey! En el último capítulo se me olvidó mi símbolo oficial xD (O_o)**

**No importa, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, con otro capítulo más! Realmente, no sé muy bien por dónde llevar la historia en estos momentos, así que os juro que esta noche lo consultaré con la almohada u.u parecerá una tontería, pero funciona ¬¬**

**Y como ya tengo el siguiente capi a la mitad, no me podéis tirar piedras :) Solo tomateees! Jajajajj, nooo! No, por favor T-T**

**¡Kiseeeeeeeeeeeees!**


	8. 7:¡Mátala, Lore, mátala!

**Nuevo capítulo de este alocado fic. Cada vez me va gustando más escribirlo, en serio, tengo millones de ideas, así que preparaos xD**

**Por cierto, ¡feliz 2012! Y espero que os guste el capi.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.**

**¡Enjoy!**

CAPÍTULO 8: _"¡Mátala, Lore, mátala!"_

El día que me escapé del colegio con Lore fue mítico, nunca en mi vida lo olvidaré, de verdad. Mientras corríamos a saltar la verja, vi a Jordan y a Shawn sentados en círculo junto con otros tres tíos más, y de donde estaban salía humo. No es que piense que ellos fuman ni nada, pero me da que no estaban haciendo una hoguera de campamento.

Es igual, Lore tiró de mí y llegamos al hueco que hay en la verja, donde no hay arbustos y puede escalarse. "Fácilmente", dijo Lore. "Será divertido", dijo Lore. Y acabé con un agujero en la rodilla del pantalón, un raspón en la mejilla y las manos llenas de heridas. Mira, si llega a ser Silvia le habría dado un par de cachetes bien merecidos, pero la nueva condición lesbiánica de Dolley me tiraba para atrás.

Aunque estaba bastante cortada por ese detallito, no dudé en echarle la bronca. Pobrecilla, casi la obligo a pagarme los pantalones, pero como eran del colegio, pues…

Esa vez la que guió la manada fue ella, así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de adónde carajo me llevaba. Yo simplemente desconecté el lado derecho del cerebro y me dejé llevar. Quizá no debí darle tanta importancia al hecho de que estuviese cogiéndome de la mano en cuanto tenía ocasión, pero seguía siendo algo que me inquietaba.

Nos metimos en un callejón que cruzaba la frontera entre mi barrio, uno normal y corriente, y otro al que desde pequeña me da miedo entrar. Sin embargo Lore continuó andando como si no pasara nada, así que me vi obligada a intervenir, o vería mi futuro muy negro.

-Hey, ¿dónde estamos?

-En mi barrio, ¿por? –respondió extrañada por mi inquietud.

-Ejem… ¿vives aquí? –Asintió- Joder. Bueno, es que yo nunca había estado aquí, y no sé si sabrás lo que se dice por ahí, que no hay más que ladrones, violadores…

-Ah, si es por eso, ¡no te preocupes! Si ven que vienes conmigo no te harán nada.

-Anda, ¿eres una súper karateka famosa por aquí o qué? –no era que Lore no diese miedo pero en fin… de lejos, más que una defensora de niñas como yo parecía una princesita débil y tan indefensa, pues como yo.

-Me respetan –fue todo lo que se dignó a contestar.

Y señores, ahí ya sí que no me metí más, que se veía que era un tema que a la chica la ponía seria, y éramos amigas, pero estábamos en su barrio y me daba miedo que se cabreara y me dejase sola. Así que me callé la boca.

Tras una serie de callejones, que cruzamos como si hubiéramos recorrido ese camino miles de veces (lo que me hizo pensar, aparte de porque la cara de Lore se endurecía a medida que avanzábamos, que íbamos a un sitio importante y peligroso), llegamos a una plaza en la que había un montón de chavales en un rincón, riendo, bebiendo (juraría que alcohol) y también juraría que fumando (y no juraré qué era, prefiero no saberlo).

En esa placita que parecía tan inofensiva, si no tenemos en cuenta la juventud que echaba a perder sus vidas por el fondo sur, mi amiga me hizo pegarme a una pared y se quedó mirando un momento hacia el grupito fumeta. Después volvió a mirarme a mí, como llena de coraje o algo así.

-Quédate aquí un momento, ¿vale? –antes de largarse, se quitó la falda del colegio, debajo de la cual llevaba unos pantaloncitos vaqueros, y después el polo con el escudo de la escuela. También traía una camiseta debajo. Los metió en la mochila y me la dio a mí, y acto seguido se encaminó hacia el grupito- Hola, chicos.

Estaba yo algo lejos, pero podía oír las conversaciones entre Lore y esos sujetos. Uno llevaba un enorme aro en la nariz, así que recuerdo que me evadí pensando lo gracioso que sería atarle una cuerda y llevarlo como si fuera una vaca… pero aún así atendía a lo que decían.

-¡Lore! ¿Qué tal por ahí, eh? –le preguntó el chico vaca.

-Bien, bien… vengo buscar a cierta puta, ya sabéis, la Clara, esa que se viste como una niñata y dice que va por las tardes a leer a los enfermitos del hospital –e inmediatamente supe que esa era la que le había robado a su novia. Tenía que serlo, vamos, o tanta rabia por su parte es incomprensible.

-Ah… ¿y por qué la buscas?

-Nada. Solo quería partirle esa cara de paleta que tiene.

-Es por Kii, ¿verdad?

-¡Por quien sea! ¿¡Vale! ¿Dónde está?

-Pues por ahí viene –esta vez era una chica la que hablaba, que iba en chándal y tenía una flor tatuada en el antebrazo. Una flor con espinas, y con la preciosísima palabra "muerte" sobre la línea del tallo…

Dejé a la florista psicópata y me di la vuelta. Efectivamente, otra chica, de pelo naranja y andares de ganso se acercaba… bueno, de hecho, se acercaba a mí, seguida de un comité de guardaespaldas, o eso parecía. Lore abrió la boca sorprendida y corrió hacia mí, poniéndose delante.

-Tú…

-¿Cómo estás, Loretta? –Me miró fijamente a mí, con malicia- ¿Es esa tu novia, es que ahora te van las pijas?

-¡Oye, pedorra, cuida lo que dices, yo no soy ninguna pija! –todo el mundo me miró incrédulo en ese instante. También Lore. Me sentí poderosa hasta que a la "niñata" se le transformó la cara en la de un perro rabioso y se abalanzó sobre mí.

O eso pretendía, pero afortunadamente (creo) Lore se lo impidió, arremetiendo contra ella. La empujó y la chica dio con la cabeza en las frías baldosas del suelo. Hay que ser muy sádico para aguantar eso, así que allí estaba yo, mordiéndome las uñas mientras Loretta se peleaba por mi maldita culpa. Además, era todo igual… Lore le tiraba del pelo a Clara, Clara le tiraba del pelo a Lore. Lore le daba un puñetazo de gancho a Clara y la tumbaba, Clara se levantaba y le devolvía la ostia. Clara aprovechaba que Lore se revolvía en el suelo de dolor para darle patadas en el estómago y Lore… ¡mierda! Eso fue lo que pensé, y todo lo que mi cabeza procesó cuando decidí jugarme el culo, al ver que nadie más lo haría.

Juro que no sé lo que me pasó, ¡yo no soy así (normalmente, al menos. Con mi hermano puede que a veces, pero con la gente normal, no…)!

El caso es que me metí entre las dos, o más bien separé a Clara, cogiéndola por el pelo con toda mi fuerza. Lore aprovechó, se levantó y le arañó la cara a la niñata, pero yo salté.

-¡Eh, eh, no la estoy sujetando para que sigas arreándola! –mi amiga resopló y fue a sentarse a uno de los muchos bancos de la plaza, mientras yo aún retenía a la otra. Un montón de gente siguió a Dolley, sus amigos, que se habían levantado enseguida para apoyarla en la pelea (aunque lo único que hicieron fue gritar su nombre y cosas como "¡mátala, Lore, mátala!", pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgar el amor de una amistad? En fin…)- ¡Lore!

En ese momento pensé que ya podía soltar a esa pequeña bitch tranquila e ir a hablar tranquilamente con mi amiga… ¡Y EXIGIRLE SABER POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HABÍA HECHO ESO! Estaba furiosa, con las dos, pero con Lore sobre todo. Ni siquiera me dijo que había planeado participar en un acto de violencia callejera y ya me había involucrado sola. Puede que todo hubiera empezado por defenderme a mí, ¡pero podía haber evitado continuar perfectamente!

Y entonces ocurrió. Clara fue corriendo adonde Lore, justo cuando la solté del pelo, y nadie avisó a mi amiga porque ninguno de sus amigos lo vio, así que hice lo que mejor se me da en esta vida, ya que he tenido que hacerlo para huir de los matones, de mi hermano, de Shawn cuando éramos pequeños e intentaba pegarme los mocos, etc.: correr.

Pero lo más gracioso, lo mejor de todo esto, es que la alcancé, volví a agarrarla por el pelo pero ella siguió corriendo y adivinad. Me quedé en medio de la plaza, con un enorme mechón de pelo en la mano, mirándolo como si fuese una rata que había cogido sin querer del suelo. Clara se dio cuenta, dejo de correr y se largó de ahí enseguida (y no me extraña, qué vergüenza), creo que lloraba.

Vi que Lore me miraba y se reía a carcajadas, igual que todos los que ahora se habían colocado a mi alrededor, me levantaron entre todos en un grito de victoria o algo así y me llevaron desde la plaza a mi barrio de nuevo.

En resumen, un día normal con Lore al lado es conocer nuevos barrios, técnicas de pelea y además, de peluquería.

O_o

**Kisseeeeeeeeeeeeees!**


	9. 8:Aparentando conservar algo de dignidad

CAPÍTULO 8: _"Aparentando conservar algo de dignidad"_

Después de mi aventura por los barrios de Lore, empecé a desistir en la idea de que ella y yo no fuésemos amigas. Seguía dándome un poco de miedo (y seguiría dándomelo hasta mucho después de acostumbrarme) pero debía reconocer que no se estaba tan mal con ella. La muerte social la llevé bien, muchos me señalaban por los pasillos porque se habían enterado (no sé cómo pero juro que lo sabían) de lo de la pelea, y se preguntaban por qué Celia la normalita estaba defendiendo a una lesbiana agresiva compulsiva en horario de clases y en un sitio como aquél. El lado bueno es que nadie se metió conmigo, precisamente porque sabían bien cómo era Lore.

Total, que las cosas entre Dolley y yo iban muy bien.

La que no estaba tan contenta conmigo era Silvia. Era comprensible, desde que me juntaba con la lesbiana casi no le prestaba atención, y ya había pospuesto tres veces nuestra salida al centro comercial, a reponer las reservas de maquillaje. Evans tenía un partido el primer sábado de noviembre, y como es lógico, mi mejor amiga se moría por ir, se lo había prometido al empanado. No en persona, claro, pero hablaban mucho por msn. Supongo que a Mark le resultaría un tanto extraño, tantos emoticonos por el chat y que ni le dirigiese la palabra apenas cuando estaban juntos de verdad. Y por supuesto, era demasiado idiota para pensar en lo evidente: que Silvia temblaba de solo oír su nombre.

El miércoles de la semana antes al partido, salí de la reunión que el club de periodismo había convocado en el primer descanso entre clases. Acababan de decirnos que elegirían al miembro del club que haría la entrevista al famoso, por medio de un concurso, que era lo más justo.

Consistía en que cada uno tendría que entrevistar a una persona sobre la que tuviese mucha curiosidad. Andaba yo en mis mundos, pensando en a quién preguntar, cuando se me acerca alguien por banda y me pone una mano en el hombro, diciendo (o más bien chillando):

-¡Eh, Celia, qué tal! ¿Cómo te va la vida?

Sentí desmayarme al ver quién era.

-¡Froste, retraso con patas! La próxima vez envíame un mail diciéndome que planeas matarme de un infarto, empieza a ser incómodo para mí y mi frágil corazón –le advertí, mientras seguía caminando, como para dar la impresión de que no me importaba. Es que ya le hacía demasiado la pelota en segundo, así que debía compensar.

Él me seguía, mirándome a la cara al tiempo que caminaba hacia atrás con agilidad y sonriente.

-Vale, lo tendré en cuenta. Pero dime… ¿qué tal?

-¿Yo? Bueno. Bien. El mes que viene entrevistaremos a un famoso, aunque todavía no hemos elegido quién lo hará.

-¡Guay! ¿Y qué famoso es? –parecía entusiasmado, pero yo no tenía ganas de hablar.

-No lo sé –y era la verdad. Seguramente si lo hubiera sabido le habría dado la lata un buen rato, de tal manera que no se volvería a acercar a mí en unos días… pensándolo bien, eso no era lo que quería. Shawn era pesado pero al fin y al cabo, muy mono. Nos quedamos sin saber qué decir. No me gustan los silencios incómodos- Ayer vi ese canal de cine antiguo que estrenaron este año.

Me sentía como Ralph Biggun, de Los Simpson, en eso de "El aliento de mi gato huele a comida de gato" Llegué a imaginarme a mí misma comiendo gusanos. Ahhg. Escalofrío.

Aunque a pesar de todo Shawn le sacó partido.

-¿De verdad ves esas cosas? Yo estuve hablando con tu hermano por teléfono –se calló al instante. ¿Qué diantres le pasa?, fue lo que pensé entonces. Al día siguiente, por desgracia lo averiguaría… Eso, y por qué Jude estaba tan raro desde que entró en el gran museo de mi cuarto y robó _algo_.

-¿De qué? Si nunca habláis –él no me contestó, por lo que me encogí de hombros y continué andando. Seguí buscando a alguien que me diese curiosidad. Y entonces miré a Froste y se me ocurrió la idea del siglo- ¡Oh, dios, tengo una idea!

No sé si fue del susto o la impresión, pero en ese mismo instante, Shawn, que como he dicho, el muy tonto andaba para atrás, se tropezó con una bicicleta que alguien había tirado al suelo y perdió el equilibrio. Lo más exasperante fue que no cayó al suelo, sino que se agarró a mí y consiguió mantenerse en pie, y por un descuido, bajó las manos A MI CULO y yo veía cómo un montón de gente nos señalaba cuchicheando algo.

Yo sabía qué era ese algo. ¡Un rumor! Y es lo peor que te puede pasar en este lugar, que alguien comience a divulgar una mentira (o verdad transformada) sobre ti, porque absolutamente todo el mundo se la creerá. Sobre todo, si quien se lo contaba era Willy Glass, el tío más cotilla de todo el colegio. Y ahí estaba, mirándonos con esos ojos que parecían decir: ¡Muerte sociaaal!

Froste enseguida apartó las manos (no sé qué le habría hecho mi hermano si hubiera estado por allí… que por cierto, ¿dónde se metía en los recesos últimamente?) mordiéndose el labio y me pidió perdón.

Yo reaccioné de la única manera posible cuando te caes y todo el mundo mira, seguí andando como si no ocurriera nada y aparentando conservar algo de dignidad. Shawn, por lo que se ve, decidió hacer lo mismo. No sé por qué le parecería lo mejor, dado que esa idea salía de mi mente, y ya en diversas ocasiones me había expresado abiertamente lo que pensaba de mis tontas ideas, pero el caso es que me siguió hasta un banco del patio.

Y nos sentamos.

-¿Crees que te escogerán para la entrevista?

-Hay un concurso. Debo entrevistar a alguien que me inspire curiosidad –lo miré de reojo, y volví a recordar- ¡Y YA SÉ A QUIÉN!

-Oh, perfecto –dijo primero, ausente, luego se concentró en mi respuesta- espera, ¿no estarás pensando en mí? –le noté preocupado (no entendí por qué ni lo entiendo ahora…)

-¡No, egocéntrico! Si medio colegio debe creer ya que somos novios, por culpa del numerito de la bicicleta.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver? –contestó medio sonrojado.

-Que para ser novios –me acerqué para hacer la broma- hay que tener mucha confianza, querido mío, y conocer muy bien al otro –y le planté un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla. Froste dio un bote en el asiento y me miró como si fuera una psicópata. Creo que sus pensamientos no estaban demasiado lejos de esa conclusión. Resoplé, riéndome.

-¡Era broma! Dios, qué poco sentido del humor…

-¿Celia, estás con el capullo? –preguntó una extrañada voz que nos miraba desde arriba. Era Lore. Me levanté.

-¡No! Lo de antes… fue solo un accidente. ¿Verdad, Froste?

Él asintió, nervioso por tener a Dolley tan cerca, quien le dirigió una mirada especialmente cabreada.

-Ya. Oye –ahora me hablaba solo a mí, como si al otro lo hubiese abducido los extraterrestres y ya no estuviera allí- después de clase voy a estar por ahí con los chicos, ¿quieres venir?

-Mmm –a ver, analicemos. Si decía que no, probablemente tanto Lore como el resto del colegio creería que prefería estar con Froste, y por lo tanto el rumor de que éramos novios o algo, jamás acabaría. Por otro lado, si aceptaba la invitación de mi amiga, todos acabarían creyendo que era lesbiana de verdad- Lo siento, no puedo, debo hacer un trabajo para el club de periodismo.

-Vaya –replicó, molesta- Pues nada, ya quedaremos otro día. Invitaré a Greenway, siempre se apunta.

Me la quedé mirando de manera extraña.

-¿Desde cuándo Jordan sale con malotes? Si es un crío –soltó el pobre IDIOTA de Shawn. Lore casi se le lanzó encima, pero creo que se contuvo al ver a Jordi paseando por los alrededores, vete tú a saber con qué intención.

-Chao, Celia. ¡Eh, Jordi! –el chico se volvió enseguida, como si hubiese estado esperando a que alguien dijese su nombre. Se alejó con Lore al lado. Lo que sí me dio curiosidad, fue de qué estarían hablando, o qué hacían cuando estaban solos. O con los chicos esos del otro día.

Meneé la cabeza y volví a prestarle atención a Froste.

-Parecía celosa.

-¿Qué?

-Eso… que parecía celosa cuando te ha visto darme un beso.

-Qué dices. ¿Lore, celosa, y de mí? ¡Tonterías! –le quité importancia mientras que él suspiraba, cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno, ¿y quién es entonces el que te da curiosidad?

-Pues me vas a tomar por loca, y será muy difícil que quiera que le entrevisten, porque es el tío más cabezota del planeta tierra. Aunque tú podrías ayudarme a convencerle –le miré con mi sonrisa de hacer la pelota, que incluía poner ojitos y parecer buena persona.

-Oh, no me lo digas… mi hermano, ¿verdad? –Asentí con entusiasmo- Olvídalo. Es demasiado orgulloso como para ayudar a nadie.

Le di un golpe en el brazo a Shawn, se me había ocurrido una idea alucinante (que más tarde me metería en un buen lío, pero es lo que tiene mi cerebro, es como un imán de "buenas ideas" como aquella). Él se quejó un poco pero lo ignoré.

-¡Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer! Entrevistaremos a Aiden… ¡sin que se dé cuenta!

Creo que Froste vio lo peligroso de ese plan, y no tardó en contradecirme.

-¡Si lo descubre te descuartiza! ¿Y cómo que "vamos"? ¿En qué momento he dicho yo que aceptaba tu loco plan? –preguntó preocupado. Pero yo ya estaba eufórica, más contenta que nunca, ¡y nadie iba a quitarme mi felicidad!

O_o


	10. 9:Mi gelatina para siempre

**Hala, perdón ^^' en el capítulo anterior se me borraron los comentarios porque me hice un lío con lo de guardar los documentos, así que perdón. Básicamente decía que a ver si ese ShawnxCelia era suficiente, que MielConLeche me lo dijo y bueno e.e decidí hacerlo posible. Si alguien más quiere algo, que lo diga y también lo intentaré, al fin y al cabo, para mí el público manda xD Siempre que no me pidáis cosas muy imposibles.**

**No, Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no pertenecen a aika-chan20, aunque ella es mucho más feliz con las historias que se inventa que con las lamentables parejas que a veces forma Level-5 u.u**

CAPÍTULO 9:_ "Mi gelatina para siempre"_

-No sé qué estáis mirando pero ya podéis largaros de aquí –gruñó el hermano pequeño de Shawn. Aunque a Aiden no le gustaba nada eso de que le llamaran _el pequeño_.

Estaba yo en casa de los Froste, invitada por el mayor, clarísimamente, y observábamos a su hermano, que miraba en la tele unos videoclips de MTV. We are who we are, de Kesha, en concreto. La chica me daba un poco de grima en ese vídeo, pero no estaba mal.

-¿Cómo vas a empezar la entrevista, si se puede saber? –Susurró Shawn- Ya sé, pregúntale si le pone Kesha.

Risitas de fondo, y el entrecejo de Aiden estaba más fruncido aún. Normal, si alguien viniera a casa a reírse de mí yo también me enfadaría. Estaba empezando a darme pena.

-Vale, tortolitos, iros a dar por culo a otra parte –se hartó el menor. Me dio la ligera pero cierta impresión de que Shawn había vuelto a sonrojarse aunque tampoco presté mucha atención a eso.

-Otro igual –resoplé- Oye, no estoy aquí por Shawn –le miré, encogiéndome de hombros, y me acerqué a Aiden- estoy aquí por ti.

-¿Para qué? –me había sentado a su lado y, demonios, qué buena pinta tenían las patatas con sabor a queso que estaba comiendo. Me las quedé mirando un buen rato. Según me dijo Shawn después, incluso me relamí, aunque juro que yo no me di cuenta de nada.

-Pues… porque nunca hemos hablado a fondo. Y he pensado que si yo te abría mi mente, tú también lo harías.

-Ya. ¿Quieres? –me ofreció la bolsa, yo cogí unas pocas (según Shawn, me abalancé como si no hubiera comido en años)- Ostias –murmuró un poco asustado- Bueno, no sé lo que quieres de mí, sospecho que las patatas aunque no estoy seguro, pero ¿sabes? En el fondo me caes bien. Eres una buena tía.

-Me alegro de oír eso, querido Aiden, porque la verdad es que podrías ayudarme mucho…

Conseguí que Shawn se esfumara de la casa, y sorprendentemente Aiden se volvió mil veces más amable de lo que solía ser siempre. Fue la cosa más extraña y asombrosa del año, creo.

Después de pasar la tarde allí, fui a buscar a Shawn de donde le había mandado: a casa de su abuela. Pobre, no me lo perdonó hasta la semana siguiente, cuando descubrió a quién iba a entrevistar. Pero eso ya lo descubriréis más tarde.

Al día siguiente Lore vino a buscarme (¡y vino pronto, incluso antes de que yo me levantara!), lo que hizo que por consecuencia yo también llegase bastante pronto. Tomé mi modesto desayuno (una taza de café y tres magdalenas para el camino) y salí. No entiendo por qué seguía sorprendiéndome al verla con Jordan, pero el caso es que lo hice.

-¡Hola, Hills! –saludó Greenway. Como siempre, llevaba la mochila colgada de las asas de la silla, y mi lesbiana amiga le empujaba. Me sonrió.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien –respondí- Bueno. Sí. Bien –acto seguido volví a mirar a la parejita, (eso con mi mejor cara de sueño y unas ojeras interminables que asustarían al coco)- ¿cómo es que venís juntos?

-Mi madre no podía llevarme hoy, y Lore me acompaña –explicó el helado- ¿El resto de días también venís juntas? Porque como las dos llegáis siempre tarde –Lore se rió.

-Ella no llega ni la mitad de tarde que yo, créeme.

-Claro, te creo –respondió él enseguida, como con miedo de que a ella le sentara mal cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega? Ese chaval estaba coladiiiiiito por ella. Yo me limité a pensar que simplemente era algo nervioso, tsk. En realidad no creo que lo pensara mucho… bueno, tenía mis razones, como que eran las ocho de la mañana.

-Bueno, ¿qué hiciste ayer, Celia? –respondí con un gruñido y luego mascullé un "nada" casi inaudible. Suficiente para hacerle entender que en ese momento estaba vocalmente indispuesta. Ella siguió a su rollo- Nosotros nos divertimos bastante.

-No lo creo –protestó Jordi- No es divertido caerse como ocho veces por hacer el idiota.

-¡Venga ya, si la idea de jugar con tu silla fue tuya!

-¡Pero no sabía que a ti se te ocurriría subir a la rampa del puente para coger más velocidad! –Negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados- Nunca más.

-Y mi alma, del fondo de esa sombra que flota sobre el suelo, no podrá liberarse, ¡nunca más...! -¡reconocí eso! Edgar Allan Poe, el relato corto del Cuervo. Fue mi mayor logro aquella mañana, el resto fueron actos prácticamente inconscientes.

-¡Lore!

-Bah.

Al final no me enteré muy bien de lo que pasó.

-En todo caso, Celia, si hubieras estado ahí te habrías divertido también… ¡deberías venir la próxima vez! Esta tarde íbamos a un buen sitio –se entusiasmó el amigo peli verde, que enrollaba un mechón de pelo en un dedo para entretenerse. Y no sé cómo, pero acabé diciendo que sí.

La primera hora de los miércoles no estaba mal. Tecnología. Pero teníamos taller, que es algo así como pegar palillos de madera para hacer una figura. Luego, creo que para comprobar su sostenibilidad, van poniendo libros encima hasta que te lo chafan, y cae todo el montaje. Entonces tienes que empezar otra vez, y así fue cómo aprobé tecnología aquel año: no haciendo prácticamente nada.

Mi pareja era Silvia, pero ese día cuando llegué a clase (la primera de todos, no os lo perdáis, al verme llegar antes me miraron con cara de "qué hace esta aquí, a estas horas") ella no estaba. Así que obligaron(porque aún estaba enfadado conmigo por lo de su abuela) a Shawn a ayudarme con mi trabajo (que no acabé hasta dos meses después, y eso que solo faltaban cinco piezas por encajar).

-Pásame el pegamento, anda…

-¿Qué?

-Que me pases el pegamento –repetí pacientemente. Muy pacientemente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Oye, qué te pasa! –me quejé, ya harta. Él se volvió hacia mí, indignado.

-Perdona, debe de habérseme contagiado la sordera de mi abuela, ¡ya que estuve horas viendo el maldito canal del tiempo gracias a…! ¡Oh! ¿A quién debo agradecerle ese honor…? ¡Ah, sí! Celia Hills –acabó con una asesina mirada, apuntándome con un destornillador para señalarme como sujeto de su monólogo. Después se giró y no volvió a hablarme en toda la hora.

Aunque no necesité de él para darle emoción al día, ya que la solución a mi aburrimiento (y a mi cordura un poco también) entró por la puerta quince minutos después. Se acercó a nuestra mesa y dejó las cosas en una silla.

-¡Hola, gelatina! –la saludé, sonriente. La única persona que siempre me hacía reír, y va ella y me da la espalda. Pensé que no me había oído- Silvia, ¿qué tal todo? –ni un sonido. Ni siquiera gemidos de dolor o de queja ya que empecé a lanzarle bolitas a la cabeza a ver si se daba la vuelta de una vez y se dejaba de tonterías.

Desistí cuando la profesora me miró con cara de mala uva y me preguntó si pensaba terminar algún día el rectángulo que me había llevado todo el trimestre construir.

Al sonar el timbre intenté seguir a Silvia pero cogió sus cosas a toda prisa y entró en el aula de historia, donde ya nos esperaba el señor Smith, que aparte de lo de sus ojos, era un hombre muy puntual. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo no iba del todo bien…

-Oye, Sil, ¿te pasa algo conmigo? Porque me parece que no te he hecho nada como para que te pongas así, sin hablarme y… -ella se dio la vuelta justo cuando llegaba a su pupitre y soltaba la mochila allí. Estaba enfadada, eso seguro. Tenía la típica mirada de "Celia, vas a morir y quiero que lo sepas antes de que te enteres de la razón".

-Tú… ¡tú siempre me dejas tirada! ¡Estoy harta, sabes!

-¿Qué? Pero…

-¡No, cállate! ¡Cállate por una vez en tu vida, porque es que no sabes hacer otra cosa que hablar, hablar y hablar! ¡Y si alguien intenta contarte algo, tú pasas y sigues como si el mundo girase alrededor de tu ombligo, y déjame que te diga que no es así! ¡Y que no tienes ni idea de lo harta que estoy de tus tonterías, porque una cosa es reírse contigo, y otra que no me dejes ni abrir la boca!

Me quedé estática, no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo no… no sabía…

-Oh, claro que no, no lo sabías, ¿verdad? ¡No sabías lo jodida que estoy por tu culpa, porque últimamente a la única a la que prestas atención, escuchas y dedicas tiempo, es a esa novia lesbiana tuya, de la que no sé, sinceramente, cómo cojones no te has dado cuenta de que te come con los ojos cada vez que te ve! ¡Por cierto, gracias por largarte sin mí esta mañana, he quedado como una idiota delante de tus padres! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme! ¡Estúpida! –luego tuvo el detalle de escupir al suelo y, al ver que todo el mundo la miraba (acojonado), irse corriendo a llorar a los baños.

Smith no me dejó ir a hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón, así que conseguí que Mark me hiciese un favor, distrayendo al profe fingiendo que Nathan Swift le había tirado una pelota de papel con escupitajo incluido (una excelente maniobra de distracción. "Nota mental", pensé, "felicitar a míster balones por su inmediata eficacia"). Sin que el profe se diera cuenta, me levanté de mi sitio aprovechando la coyuntura y fui corriendo tras la gelatina.

Un profesor que estaba de guardia en los pasillos me vio correr como alma que lleva el diablo y seguramente de preguntaría la razón… no, de hecho, ¡me lo preguntó a mí! Sin embargo hice como si nada y me metí al baño. Fui dando patadas a todas las puertas hasta que llegué a la que no se abría. Allí tenía que estar Silvia.

-¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí, Sil?

-¡VETE! –se escuchó, seguido de sollozos (exagerados y teatrales, si queréis mi opinión).

-Pero Silvia, tú sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, ¡desde que nos comíamos los mocos! Y eso nadie puede cambiarlo. ¡Yo te amo! –arrugué la nariz- Espera, no, eso es para declaraciones… ¡Yo te quiero! Sí, eso está mejor –murmuré medio para mí misma. En eso creí oír una pequeña risa, lo que me dio fuerzas para seguir- Ya sé que a lo mejor Dolley está conmigo mucho tiempo últimamente, pero solo tenías que decírmelo, tú eres mi prioridad. De verdad, Sil. Lo siento mucho, no sabía que te había sentado tan mal.

Cogió aire desde el otro lado de la puerta y la abrió.

-Mira, Celia…

-¡Es que yo soy así! De naturaleza sociable, ¿extremadamente? ¡Bueno! Puede que a veces me pase dejando por el camino a mis verdaderos amigos, y parlanchina, ¡ja! Te lo reconozco, lo soy un rato, pero…

-¡CELIA, JODER, ESCUCHA! –me callé, claro, cuando se pone así es difícil ignorarla- Te perdono, ¿vale? A lo mejor tienes razón, tú eres así y yo no soy quién para cambiarte. Aunque me tranquiliza eso de que… vas a hacerme más caso a partir de ahora.

-Sí. Lo juro.

-Bien…

-¡Ay, Sil, qué susto me has dado, creí que no querrías volver a hablar conmigo! Y no te preocupes, que pase lo que pase, ¡tú serás mi gelatina para siempre! –anuncié, orgullosa. Ahí fue cuando el profesor del pasillo decidió hacer su ronda por el baño y nos sacó de ahí casi a empujones.

-¿Que soy qué?

-Que te quiero, tonta.

-Supongo que viniendo de ti, debería tomarlo como un cumplido –comentó.

Yo solo digo una cosa, la bronca que nos echó Smith después (y el castigo de escribir cien veces: "no me escaparé de clase cuando el profesor no mira") mereció la pena por recuperar a Silvia. Una no es nada sin su gelatina.

O_o

**¡Listo! ¿Ha estado bien? ¿Cosas que se puedan mejorar? ¡Y sugerencias, no lo olvidéis! Por cierto, muchos habéis hablado de cómo puede ser que a Lore le gusta Jordan. Bueno, no quiero adelantar nada, ¡pero yo jamás dije tal cosa! No es lo mismo chico-gusta-chica que chica-gusta-chico XD Este fic es raro, lo sé, siento eso, pero se aclarará todo (o al menos el lío entre Greenway y Dolley) en unos cuantos capítulos más (:**

**¡Kiseeeeeeeeees!**


	11. 10:Tierrecita mía, ¡ábrete y trágame! 1

**Buenas otra vez! XD Escribo rápido que me voy ahora mismo a ver una peli, pero quería dejaros esto antes :B**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros review, que me parece que hasta ahora nunca lo había dicho, ¡me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo! Sobre todo un comentario de quesnaai que me dejó con la boca abierta, me halagó mucho: "es como si despues de un dia de escuela te dieras un baño caliente" o.o Madre mía, ¡muchas gracias! :D No sabes la ilusión que me hace que te guste tanto. También agradezco mucho a Paooo-BB por comentar absolutamente todos los capítulos (: Aparte de todos los demás: MielConLeche, Kozuue, Shizuka Goenji, Yoko-chan 97, 96Ane96 ^^, Shinobu Imadori, Inocence (enamorada del fic! eso sí que es un cumplido jaja), Cora-Cora-chan, Athila Dark y Toaneo07.**

**¡Infinitamente gracias, de verdad! Seguid dejando esos comentarios que me hacen tan feliz, yo a cambio os daré capítulos salidos desde lo profundo de mi corazón xD O del insomnio que tengo los lunes!**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, el día que lo haga reinará el caos, dragones volarán por el cielo, las personas irán pegando balonazos en vez de palizas, etcétera, etcétera...**

CAPÍTULO 10: _"Tierrecita mía, ¡ábrete y trágame, anda!" (PARTE I)_

La situación en la que me encontraba era extraña. No, más que eso, era embarazoso, me hacía sentir estúpida y era además, difícil de olvidar. Por si me interesaba conservar el recuerdo de la vergüenza que pasé al ver TODO AQUELLO colgado de un lado a otro de mi sótano, con esa gente mirándome y desternillándose de risa, algunos incluso revolcados por el suelo como croquetas.

Dios mío, ¡si le hubiera exigido a Jude saber qué narices se llevaba de mi cuarto ese día! No habría sucedido todo eso. Ni mucho menos. Bueno, por eso, y por la estupidez de mi hermano, que hasta ahora había perseguido con máscara y moto sierra a todos los chicos que se me acercaban.

Pero… creo que os debo una explicación, de por qué este principio tan de repente. Será mejor que rebobinemos hasta la salida del colegio, el día siguiente a la entrevista con Aiden.

Como recordaréis (o no), Silvia y yo nos acabábamos de reconciliar. Habíamos pensado en ir a la chocolatería de enfrente de su casa, para celebrarlo o algo así. Teníamos muuuuchas cosas que contarnos… al menos yo a ella, aunque para que volviera a quejarse, la dejé hablar primero.

-Y bueno, ¿has hablado con el cerebro-chicle últimamente? –pregunté de buen humor.

-Mmm –Silvia se relamió el chocolate de los labios, pero le quedaba un poco de bigote adonde no alcanzaba con la lengua. Decidí no decirle nada, aunque tuviera que contenerme la risa durante la media hora que estuviésemos allí (y después mereció la pena)- bueno, de eso quería hablarte.

Me incliné hacia delante para hacer notar que me interesaba (como hacía ella cuando yo le contaba mis cosas, o sea, siempre). Me sentí intelectual, con la tacita en la mano y las piernas cruzadas, una sobre otra. Supongo que esa será la primera y última vez en mi vida que experimentaré esa sensación, porque de intelectual no tengo absolutamente nada.

-Cuéntame, querida mía –la animé a seguir hablando, como una buena interlocutora, por supuesto (me estaba esforzando un montón, solo para que conste), aunque quizás demasiado teatral… no sé. A Silvia, desde luego, no parecía importarle, porque siguió como si no hubiese oído nada.

-Verás, ya no creo que tengas que acompañarme al partido de Mark.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, bueno, es que ayer… –se sonrojó, ¡madre mía! Menos mal que no se puso a temblar entonces- ayer estuvimos hablando y le dije que no sabíamos si ir en autobús o en tren, ¿recuerdas? Y… y… ¡me dijo que podía ir con él! –no me importó que todo el local nos mirase, y di unos cuantos gritos de entusiasmo, la levanté de la silla y la hice bailar una especie de tango-vals-ballet.

¡La verdad es que me alegraba mucho! Al fin las cosas avanzaban, y lo mejor era que podía ser que ya no tuviese que soportar durante mucho tiempo más las bobadas que me contaba Sil. Y es que de cada tontería hacía un mundo: que si me ha rozado el brazo al salir por la puerta de clase (¡pues claro, mi atolondrada amiga, si nos empeñamos en salir todos a la vez y no cabemos, es lógico, no!); que si tiene tal estado en facebook y creo, ¡y solo creo! (aunque muy convincentemente) que lo tiene por mí; que si me ha dejado un boli (agarraos, esto es muy asqueroso) después de haberlo chupado y sin querer lo he chupado yo también, así que, más o menos, eso es un beso, ¿no? Porque lo es, ¿verdad que sí, Celia? ¿No tengo razón?

Sinceramente, aún no entiendo cómo conservé la cordura en esa situación, pero el caso es que aquí sigo, perfectamente bien de la cabeza y contándoos esta rarísima historia. Sí, espero que no me haya afectado.

Luego mi mejor amiga me dio la "mala" noticia:

-Pero Celia… ay, es que en el autocar de su equipo sobra un puesto y solo puede llevar a una de las dos, así que yo… em, le dije… que tú no podías ir. No te importa, ¿verdad? ¡Lo siento tanto! Pero es que era una gran oportunidad, y me di cuenta de que tenía que aprovechar eso…

-¿¡Bromeas! -¡era genial, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro! Esos dos se juntaban y Celia no tendría que soportarles, y por lo tanto no tendría ganas de matar inocentes patitos al día siguiente. Sencillamente perfecto- ¡Has hecho muy bien! Así… podréis estar solos –arqueé las cejas con una maliciosa sonrisa, y mi gelatina comenzó a hacer honor a su nombre otra vez.

-No digas tonterías. ¿Qué pasa con sus compañeros? Ellos también estarán ahí, ¿sabes?

-Ya, bueno, pero tendrás más ocasiones de hablarle, y digo yo que os sentaréis juntos, así que estaréis cerca.

-Vale, vale –reprimió una sonrisa y bebió más chocolate. Un precioso bigote, Silvia…

Nos fuimos de allí después de pagar la cuenta, y solo teníamos que cruzar la calle y bajar una cuesta para llegar a su portal. Solo eso, lo juro, pero claro, la vida es injusta y el mundo cruel, y el puñetero y jodido destino quiso que nada menos que el mismísimo Mark Evans pasara por allí, POR ESA PUÑETERA CALLE, EN ESE JODIDO INSTANTE, y que, ¡por supuesto! ¡Nos vio y vino a saludarnos!

Pobre Silvia. Al mirarla creí que iba a explotar.

-¡Hey, chicas!

-Oh, no… Celia, no, no, no, vámonos de aquí, ¡por favor! No puedo… -balbució, nerviosísima.

-Bueno, mira el lado positivo, así ensayas para el día del partido… ¡Au, maldita zorr…!

Vale, quizá me merecía aquel capón. No lo sé. ¡Pero no tan fuerte, que estaba estudiando, y se me desordenarían las ideas!

-Hola, Mark –alcanzó a decir. Temblaba, como siempre, y mucho.

-Hola, Silvia y Celia. ¿Qué tal, qué hacéis por aquí? –preguntó, tan feliz. Yo sonreí y decidí tomar en aquel momento mi venganza.

-Oh, bueno, íbamos a subir a su casa… -dije, maliciosa. Silvia me miró con cara de susto. Claro que no creía que fuera a ser capaz- ¿por qué no vienes? –pero sí que lo fui.

-¡No! –mi pequeña amiga se quedó en blanco, y a la vez blanca, blanca como el papel- Es decir, que no… no íbamos a subir, Celia, ¿no te acuerdas? Están… están… ¡de obras en mi casa! Y estoy viviendo en casa de mis abuelos. Así que, lo siento, otro día será. ¡Vamos, Celi…!

-¿Obras? No recuerdo nada de eso –la contradije, solo fastidiando un poco. Evans nos miraba confundido, intermitentemente a una y a otra.

-¿Entonces… adónde vais?

Silvia se dio la vuelta al notar que yo no la seguía, quedando cara a cara con él. Más roja no se podía estar, eso seguro. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-¿Y-yo? Claro. ¡No me ves! No he estado mejor en toda mi vida –aseguró Silvia, puede que demasiado nerviosa.

-¿En serio? Porque estás muy roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre? –Mmm, oye, pues el chico parecía preocupado de verdad, lo creáis o no.

-No lo sé. Será mejor que… me vaya… a… casa de mis tíos, supongo.

-¿No estabas en casa de tus abuelos?

-¡Qué más dará, es la misma cosa! –Mark pestañeó.

-Eh… está bien. Bueno, entonces hasta mañana… ¡ah, por cierto! -¡Jajaja! Ahora viene lo mejor…- Tienes… -hizo el gesto de limpiarse la comisura de la boca. Silvia le imitó, y casi muere cuando se miró el dedo y estaba completamente manchado de rico chocolate. Me miró con esa cara, sí, la de matar. Yo sabía que lo iba a pagar caro más tarde, pero, ¡oh, dulce venganza, que ruegas por nosotros, pecadores!

O_o

**¡Ya está! Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito (:**

**¡Gracias por leerme, y si me dejáis un review, también muchas graciaaaaaas!**

**¡Kisseeeeeeeees! :D**


	12. 11:Tierrecita mía, ¡ábrete y trágame! 2

**Ay, perdón por la tardanza, ¡es que no se me ocurría nada! Otra vez, demos gracias a las asignaturas inútiles y aburridas (como ética y matemáticas) por inspirarnos cuando lo necesitamos, y animarnos a escribir o pensar (ideas, no en lo que están explicando los profesores) en vez de cortarnos las puntas de las venas para no morir de aturruncamiento (¿?)**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, demos gracias también por ello, porque así no soy yo la culpable de las muchas putadas que les hacen a los personajes (como el EndoNatsu, ¡FUUU!) sino que Level-5 lo es, cargando con la responsabilidad de haber roto corazones entre sus fans (¿WTF? No, olvidadlo -.-)**

**Abajo ya os contaré mis planes ewe. Ahora, ¡a leer!**

CAPÍTULO 11: _"Tierrecita mía, ¡ábrete y trágame, anda!" (PARTE II)_

Al final Silvia se largó, toda digna y sin decirnos nada a ninguno, así que Mark y yo nos encogimos de hombros y él me acompañó hasta mi casa, porque dijo que habían suspendido su entrenamiento y no sabía qué hacer. Me pareció extraño, ¡un Mark sin fútbol! Es como un jardín sin flores. Pero en fin.

Vamos a ver, porque aquello fue lo más bochornoso que me ha pasado nunca. Las cosas empezaron a ir mal en el momento en que, al llegar a mi puerta, me di cuenta de que había perdido las llaves, así que tuve que llamar al timbre, pero nadie lo oyó y allí estuve, con Evans, quince puñeteros minutos, hasta que me senté en el suelo y salté al notar algo pinchoso en mi culo…

Eran las llaves, que las había metido en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón no me acuerdo ni por qué. Evans y yo nos despedimos y él se fue dando patadas a su pelotita. Yo entré en mi casa, miré, agucé el oído, y supe que no había nadie.

Así que me quité los zapatos con una patada elegante (dejé de hacer eso de pequeña, cuando me cargué con una zapatilla una de las figuritas de cerámica de mamá. Tuve que pintar las grietas con acuarela para que no se diera cuenta, aunque creo que al final se acabó enterando, porque Jude es de esos que te vende a la primera), estos cayeron en algún lugar de la entrada de mi casa y yo troté feliz hacia el salón.

Lugar que también estaba vacío. Mi hermano no se dejó ver por esas tierras, así que supuse que habría salido o estaría en su cuarto, haciendo el burro con sus amigotes (algo en lo que no me equivocaba del todo).

Me puse a jugar a la Wii, a eso de los bailes que te hacen parecer una morsa borracha haciendo la macarena. Naturalmente, solo lo hago sola o en presencia de la familia o Sil (que es ya como de la familia, también).

Aunque mis problemas realmente empezaron poco antes de la hora de cenar, cuando apagué la consola y oí un ruido abajo, en el sótano. Si aquello hubiera sido una peli de terror y yo la rubia tonta protagonista, habría bajado las escaleras lentamente (y sin encender la luz, un factor imprescindible en el género de cine de terror cutre) y alguien me habría apuñalado, disparado, cortado la cabeza, etc.

Debió ser que no nací rubia o que me afectó haber visto tantas películas de terror, porque lo que hice a cambio fue coger el teléfono inalámbrico de casa y salir corriendo al patio delantero, a llamar a la policía desde allí, bien lejos del sótano. No sabeis lo asustada que estaba.

Los señores policías fueron muy majos conmigo, más teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que volví a olvidarme las llaves dentro (y esta vez no las encontré en mis pantalones) y tuvieron que derribar la puerta a golpes.

Ellos entraron, y después de enseñarles la puerta del temible sótano me hicieron quedarme sentadita y calladita (porque no paraba de rajar debido al nerviosismo de la situación) en una silla de la cocina. Y entonces…

Se comenzaron a oír unos gritos.

-¡Agente, han cogido ya al ladrón! ¡No, no, al asesino! Sí, eso es. ¿Lo han cogido, verdad? Porque esos gritos tendrían que ser suyos, ¡suyos y de nadie más, ja! Que se joda ese cerdo cabrón –el policía que estaba a mi lado volteó los ojos y suspiró con paciencia.

-Por favor, señorita, cállese –las otras veces me lo había pedido muy sutilmente, aunque supongo que todo el mundo tiene un límite.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto. Yo me callo, ¿no me ve? ¡Estaré más calladita que un muerto en su tumba! O que un muerto sin tumba, porque los muertos, con tumba o sin ella, no hablan. ¡O que un vivo encerrado en una tumba! Aunque claro, si le hubiesen encerrado pues gritaría, digo yo, aunque no creo que nadie le oyese, así que lo que he dicho vale igual, ¿no cree, señor agente?

Creo que aquella vez iba a contestarme algo más grosero porque no me puso muy buena cara que digamos, sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta temible al abrirse le interrumpió.

-Señorita Hills… ¿conoce a este tipo? –me dijo el policía que acababa de salir del sótano, más relajado que cuando entró. Bueno, eso podría haberlo tomado como una muy buena señal… ¡SI NO FUERA PORQUE EL JODIDO IDIOTA AL QUE ESTABA SUJETANDO ERA MI PUÑETERO HERMANO! Empalidecí, lo juro. Empalidecí y luego enrojecí de golpe, no me habría extrañado nada tener sabañones al día siguiente.

-¿¡JUDE! –Chillé, en algún punto entre el cabreo y la desesperación- ¿Qué coño hacías ahí abajo?

-Yo… -mi hermanito agachó la cabeza con vergüenza. ¡Y qué razón tenía en avergonzarse!

-¿Entonces le conoce? –volvió a preguntar el poli.

-Sí. Pero, ¿por qué estabas ahí escondido, eres tonto o qué? –le pregunté retóricamente, no obstante eso él no lo entendió.

-No, ¡es que…!

El policía que había subido a Jude se puso en frente de mí, con aires chulescos.

-Señorita, me parece que debería bajar a ver lo que su hermano y todos esos adolescentes conflictivos estaban haciendo en su sótano. Si quiere, claro…

En aquel momento no sabía qué contestar. Por otro lado, la mirada preocupante de mi hermano no ayudaba nada.

-¿P-Por qué no debería querer?

-Yo solo lo digo, es mi obligación –se encogió de hombros- ¿Quiere verlo con sus propios ojos?

-Yo… eh… está bien.

-¡No, Celia! Por favor, haré lo que quieras pero no bajes.

Susurré un "cállate" amenazador y bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, más movida por la curiosidad, en realidad, que por la preocupación. ¿Sabéis qué os digo? Que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Y aquí estamos otra vez, en el punto donde empecé a explicaros (N/A: primer párrafo del capítulo anterior) lo bochornoso del asunto. Más bien, es que prefería mil veces robarle la pistola al poli que me acompañaba y apuntarme a la cabeza con ella, que estar mirando ESO. Esa especie de fiesta, donde aparte de alguna que otra botella de algún tipo de alcohol barato y cigarros, había gente que conocía (solo tíos, afortunadamente, si no, sí que habría sido todo muy confuso) haciendo cosas que no habría imaginado.

Como dije, lo que colgaba de un lado a otro de las paredes del sótano… ¡pues sujetadores! ¡Así, como quien cuelga guirnaldas, no te jode! ¡Y allí estaban tres de los míos, junto con otros que no sé de dónde los sacaron! Claro… por eso no los encontraba. ¡Es más, eso era lo que se había llevado mi capullo hermano de mi cuarto! ¡Jodido Jude! No tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Luego empecé a reconocer las caras de los "adolescentes conflictivos". Scotty Vanian. Caleb y su grupo de matones. ¡Por dios, hasta estaba allí Xavier Foster, el mejor amigo de Greenway! Por supuesto, cuando llegué a ver a Aiden, no quise mirar más.

En esos instantes podría haberme hecho pasar por un glóbulo rojo o algo así, di media vuelta sin decir nada y deseando que la tierra me tragase (aunque claro, esa bitch de la tierra me dejó tirada y la única que se tragó algo fui yo: ¡mi vergüenza y las palabras!)

O_o

**Lo siento, sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito ): Bueno, espero que ahora todo vuelva a ir sobre ruedas. Es que, bueno, digamos que no estoy en mi mejor momento u.u Por no saber, no sé ni qué me pasa para estar tan chof, así que nada, actualizaré otra vez cuando pueda, que intentaré que sea pronto.**

**¡Por cierto! xD Siento decir esto, pero no tengo ni la jodida idea de qué famoso llevar. Sé que es un fregao en el que me he metido yo sola, ¡pero me gustaría uno al gusto de casi todos los que leen!**

**Así que si tuvierais la amabilidad de sugerir alguno, más que nada para darme ideas, pues lo agradecería mucho (: Y si es internacional, mejor, please :P**

**Y vosotros, creedme que lo disfrutaríais más, porque a mí, los que se me ocurren, los conocen 0,5 de cada 20 personas xD**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, queridos lectores!**

**¡Kisseeeeeeeeeeeeees!**

**PD: para los que me conocéis de Party Rock (no sé si muchos, no creo T-T, y también si alguien que no lo haya leído, quiere), estoy empezando a plantearme seriamente la idea de continuarlo (vale, vale, ya tengo 993 palabras :P) y quería saber si alguien de aquí lo leería. Aquí tenéis un adelanto: _"Hay días que te levantas pensando que serán un desastre, y luego te sorprendes. Hay días que te levantas pensando lo contrario y… también te sorprendes, pero para mal, ya que efectivamente son un desastre. Y luego están esos días de mierda, que sabes desde el primer segundo que serán días de mierda y punto."_ Eso es todo por ahora xD Si queréis secuela, ¡avisad! De momento, 96Ane96 ya ha prometido que vendría a besarme los pies si la hiciera O.O Jajaja, ¡vosotros diréis! XD**


	13. 12:Aquí invocando a Satán¡PuesMe apunto!

CAPÍTULO 12: _"Aquí, invocando a Satán. ¡Oh, pues me apunto!"_

No tardé demasiado en volver a hablar a mi hermano (y al resto de los cabrones). Solo una semana. Después de todo, mamá ya fue lo bastante cruel con él, ¡dos meses sin paga y sin salir! Es como si te suspendieran de empleo y sueldo. O sea, despedido. ¡Jaja! Aunque a Jude no lo hizo gracia que cada vez que salía con mis amigos, le miraba y gritaba tan feliz: ¡Despedido! Es que no tiene sentido del humor, chss.

En fin, pero vayamos a lo importante. A otro día aparentemente normal (dentro de lo que cabe teniendo en cuenta que es la vida de Celia Hills) en que bajé al parque que hay bajo mi casa, con mi gato (sí, sí, he dicho gato).

Recuerdo ver a los niños jugando en el parque, ¡pobres ilusos! Se balancean en un vulgar columpio mientras ignoran la mierda de vida que les espera… Realmente, no esperaba ver a nadie, pero aquel día encontré a tres personas que me dieron argumentos de lo más interesantes para ir arrastrando a mi gato por ahí las siguientes dos horas.

¿Por qué mentir? Me sorprendió ver a Shawn por allí, y más cuando sabía que teníamos un examen el día siguiente (lo que me recordó que yo debería haber estado estudiando también), así que me fui con él a ver si le sacaba información de por qué andaba por allí.

-Venga ya, Froste, vives a kilómetros de aquí.

-¿Qué insinúas, que vengo por ti?

-¡Pues podría ser, listillo!

-No, para nada.

-Sí, sí…

-Que no.

-Ya, claro, si no te estoy diciendo lo contrario.

-¡Ah, joder, vale! Busco a Jordan.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? El otro día os vi a los dos en la parte trasera del colegio, con humo o algo, ¿qué hacíais? –pregunté con curiosidad y nada de disimulo. ¿Para qué? Él ya sabía lo que yo quería saber, no vale la pena molestarse en divagar.

Resopló resignándose a mi poder de convicción, siempre infalible, faltaría más.

-Es que si te lo digo no me vas a creer.

-Bueno, tú prueba. Soy muy crédula –insistí. No pensaba quedarme sin cotilleo, ¡más cuando sabía que iba a ser jugoso! Shawn se mordió el labio y se apoyó en una valla. Continuó con esa actitud de desesperación durante un buen rato, no sé si pensó que así me iba a echar atrás, ¡qué ingenuo!

-Vale. ¡Pero que conste que fue idea de Greenway! Yo… bueno, nosotros solo le seguimos el rollo porque no teníamos otra cosa que hacer.

-Habla –le exigí con voz casi maligna, de la impaciencia.

-Esto… -suspiró- Él quería invocar a Satán.

-Hmpf… -me tapé la boca con las dos manos para no estallar de la risa- … ¿es en serio?

Pero en cuanto mi amigo asintió, rompí en carcajadas, ¡es que a quién se le ocurre! ¡Satán! Me esperaba muchas cosas de Jordan, ¿pero esto? Joder, tendría que haber escrito un artículo sobre ello. No lo hice porque mis asuntos se torcieron un montón, pero, ¡ja! Podría haberle chantajeado con contarlo por ahí.

Después de revolcarme por el césped del parque, a lo loco, me levanté y me senté en el banco desde el que Shawn me miraba, arqueando las cejas en plan de "quién me manda a mí hablar con locas", y se me ocurrió La Pregunta. Sí, hijos míos, con mayúscula, ya veréis…

-¿Y, esto, para qué quería Greenway… jajaj… invocar… jaja, ay, dios… mm, invocar a Satán? –la amplia sonrisa en mi rostro se debía a que era lo máximo que podía disimular las ganas que tenía de volver a besar el suelo mientras me desternillaba. ¡Pero poneos en mi lugar! Que en realidad, bastante aguanté yo…

-Pues para la cosa más absurda que podría pensar nadie.

-Cuenta, cuenta.

-A ver, tú… sabes que Jordan está colado por la lesbian… por Loretta, ¿verdad? –entrecerré los ojos. Daos cuenta que era la primera vez que alguien me sacaba el tema. Sinceramente, yo no tenía ni idea.

-¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuándo?

Shawn me echó esa mirada incrédula tan graciosa que pone él, muy sorprendido de que yo no supiese nada. Vamos, y no me extraña. Porque cuando me abrieron los ojos me di cuenta de que a ese payaso solo le faltaban los corazoncitos en los ojos, como los dibujos animados. Creedme, sí, así de enamorado estaba.

-En fin –continuó mi peli blanco amigo- Jordan quería… -de repente, juro que no sé qué le pasó a Froste: abrió mucho los ojos y me cogió muy fuerte del brazo (me arañó, sin querer, pero yo no sabía así que le mordí la mano, él la quitó, me gruñó y volvió a agarrarme), me arrastró tras los arbustos y me mandó callar con un dedo en los labios.

Ya iba a replicarle a pleno pulmón cuando oí la voz de mi amiga Lore, y me di la vuelta para mirar la dirección de la que venía.

-¿Aquí? –preguntaba ella, y me di cuenta de que Jordan la seguía.

-Sí, sí… siéntate, si quieres –ella lo hizo. En cuanto Lore estuvo de espaldas a nuestro (por otro lado, patético) escondite, Shawn alzó la cabeza y le hizo a Greenway una señal con una mano. El peli verde asintió y yo, flipando.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme? Más te vale que sea importante, ¿mañana no tenías un examen?

-Sí, bueno, qué importa –dijo Jordan, muy rudamente. Luego se vio arrepentido, se sonrojó y suspiró- Necesito decirte algo que me pasa desde hace tiempo y no es fácil…

-Ah… -creo que con esa frase, Dolley se olió algo raro. Porque hasta yo sé que eso es típico de las declaraciones, y a Jordi nunca le ha pegado nada de eso, por muy enamorado que estuviera de su querida Loretta. Así que me di la vuelta y le pregunté a Froste:

-¿No me digas que se va a declarar?

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Susurró- Es mucho más complicado, mira –y me enseñó un chicle, y yo me quedé con cara de WTF? Pero me callé- Lo que yo tengo que hacer es pegárselo a Lore en el pelo y ella tenga que cortarse un mechón.

-Jajaja, ¿y para qué? ¿Es que es uno de los ingredientes de una pócima amorosa que a Greenway se le ha antojado o qué cojones? –y casi empalidecí al darme cuenta de que Shawn me miraba mordiéndose el labio otra vez, ¡pobre chico!- No me jodas…

Lo que vino después, bueno, solo Jordan podía atreverse a pegarle un chicle en el pelo a la persona con menos humor y capacidad para tragar bromas (y menos una tan pesada y estúpida) de todo el universo.

Y cuando Jordi estaba en el punto clave de la "declaración", se fijó en el detalle que le permitiría salir de esa situación absurda y fingió sorprenderse.

-Esto, Lore… -el chico sonrió un poco, inocentemente- no sé cómo decirte esto – ¡ajá!

Y tanto. Lo que no le iba a hacer tanta gracia era la manera en que Dolley iba a gritar al ver ese estropicio. Os juro que me tapé los oídos con las dos manos, porque Lore sería muy machota en lo que se refiere a peleas y otras movidas, pero sus gritos eran como el sonido del patético silbato de Greenway, ¡no! ¡Mucho peor que eso!

Y si no tenéis un amigo tocapelotas como Jordan, no tenéis ni idea de cómo me irrité, ni comprenderéis a Lore. Jordan se alejó preventivamente (e hizo bien)

-Tienes un… chicle –Dolley se empezaba a poner roja- …en el pelo.

¡Zas! Empezó la acción.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡AAAAAHHH, QUÍTAMELO, QUÍTAMELO!

-¡Tranquila, no es para tanto!

-¡¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? ¡QUÍTAMELO O TE MATOOOOOO!

El peli verde, que de repente se había vuelto pequeñito y tenía cara de haberse arrepentido, se acercó con cautela y cogió con delicadeza el mechón en el que estaba enredado dicho chicle, y con la voz temblorosa dijo:

-N-No puedo…

-No pued… ¡achís! ¡QUE LO HAGAS!

-¡Pero si es que…! –medio sollozó el pobre Greenway.

-Créeme, sí que puedes… -yo solo oí la voz cavernosa que utilizó para acojonar a su pobre amigo, ya que estaba detrás del arbusto en cuestión, lidiando a puñetazos con Shawn para ver quién de los dos miraba por el agujerito que había- ¡Achís! ¡MIERDA! ¿Dónde está ese gato?

-¿Qué gato?

-Ese monstruo tiene que andar por aquí.

-¿Y eso p...?

-¡Porque solo soy alérgica a...! -fue entonces cuando vi una cabeza sobre mí. No era la de Shawn, que siempre estaba por los alrededores cuando me caía y hacía el ridículo, ni la de mi madre, al levantarme todas las mañanas a gritos, que son las únicas cabezas que suelo ver desde abajo. Tragué saliva.

-¡H-hola, Lore! Esto... ¿qué hay?

Entrecerró los ojos. Y me di cuenta de que miraba a mi gato (que se empeñaba en morder su correa de plástico para salir por patas, algo que yo también debía haber hecho) con cara de querer comérselo o algo.

O_o

**¡Ah, merde! ¡Lo siento muchíiiisimo! T-T Estaba de exámenes y suelo desaparecer cuando eso ocurre, pero no es excusa, de verdad… Aunque bueno, también están arreglando mi ordenador y de momento no dispongo de uno muy a menudo, así que puede que ahora tarde más en actualizar. Desde luego, no tanto como esta vez, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo cada cuatro días, como antes.**

**Lo siento mucho a todos y a todas, ¡y continuaré como pueda! De verdad u.u**

**En fin, un saludo, ¡y que dios os bendiga xD si después de la larga espera me dejáis algún comentario!**

**¡Kissseeeeeeeeeees!**


	14. 13:Yo esperaba a un tío bueno

CAPÍTULO 13: _"Yo esperaba a un tío bueno"_

-¿Con el ministro de educación? ¿Pero qué cojones? ¡Creo que merecemos algo mejor, Y SOLO LO CREO, JACK! –le gritaba una servidora, muy salida de sus casillas, a un pobre y tembloroso presidente del club de periodismo, Jack Wallside.

Visto así soy yo la monstrua mala, pero tendríais que saber que preparé el jodido artículo para el concurso, con esfuerzo y sudor de mi frente. Qué asco. Vale, le dediqué una semana de clases de matemáticas y dos noches sin dormir, ¡solo dos! ¡Pero luego la señorita Rotenmeyer me jodió el lunes a mí cuando me quedé dormida en su clase, no al puñetero ministro!

Y no es que esté diciendo que un ministro no vale la pena, pero según los rumores, los candidatos a ser entrevistados eran Michel Teló, Red-foo y gente de ese tipo, ¡no un ministro! Al principio, cuando Jack me lo dijo pensé que estaba de broma. Luego vi que empezaba a temblar y supe que era cierto, y bum.

-Pero Celia, si un ministro es muy importante, sin él no tendríamos bien organizada la educación, ni siquiera habríamos abierto el club…

-¡Me da igual! ¡Yo no quiero! –chillé, y me senté de brazos cruzados poniendo morritos. Reconozco que fue un tanto infantil, pero si os ponéis en mi lugar lo entenderéis, yo, que imaginaba un tío bueno que me mirase con deseo o algo así, y de repente me presentan a un viejo con choflas de culo de botella y canas en los pelos de la nariz, ¡asqueroso!

¿Pero sabéis qué es lo más exasperante de todo? Que yo fui la que más se esforzó.

Sí, y el motivo principal fue que cierto señoritingo peli blanco me había oído quejarme y se apareció por allí. ¿Nunca habéis tenido en clase, en los entrenamientos de lo que sea que hagáis, o en algo que os gusta, alguien que parece estar todo el santísimo día metiendo las narices en vuestros asuntos e intentando ganaros en todo solo por joder? Pues ese, ¡ese es el perfil de Bryce! Un niñato de la clase de mi hermano, asqueroso y fastidioso a más no poder.

-Hola, Hills, querida, ¿qué tal estás? -¿os parece amable? Pues esperad- Me pareció oír que te quejabas de algo relacionado con… ¿la entrevista de la que todo el mundo habla?

-¡Hablaba! Dejarán de hacerlo cuando se enteren de que a quien vamos a entrevistar es a un viejo pellejo.

-Te refieres al ministro y eso no está bien –replicó, el muy listillo, meneando la cabeza.

-No, a tu padre, cabronazo… ¡no pienso entrar en uno de tus juegos, Bryce!

-Ya, claro. Lo que ocurre es que no te crees capaz de ganar la prueba para ser elegida –dijo con aires de suficiencia, ¡como si pudiera permitírselo! Siempre fue un niño remilgado, incluso cuando jugábamos en el parque de pequeños, ¡me alegro de que entonces yo estuviese empeñada en hacerle tragar arena con mi rastrillo de juguete, ja! Y seguramente que eso haya contribuido a destruir las pocas neuronas con las que nació, ya que antes de eso ya se hacía notorio su retraso- Sabes que no tienes grandes dotes para escribir, ni para ser periodista, pero por lo menos podías esforzarte un poco, ¿no, Celia? Eso por lo menos…

-¡Cállate! –Y contuve mi puño cerrado para que no corriese a _acariciar_ su estúpido ojo- Mira, me voy porque si no, no sé lo que hago, ¿eh?

-Sí, es normal que te encuentres incómoda, todo el mundo lo está cuando le dicen la verdad –exclamó mientras me alejaba.

-¡Piérdete, calzonazos! –le grité yo.

Y el caso es que tuve una hermosa semana, con su lunes, su martes y su miércoles y todo lo demás, para buscar o pensar (o copiar de algún foro, lo que habría sido más inteligente que lo que acabé haciendo) las preguntitas de la dichosa entrevista.

¡Ah, por supuesto! No os lo había dicho… me tocó a mí pringar. Sí señor, porque mis queridísimos y considerados compañeros tuvieron el detalle de hacer aposta mal sus artículos para el concurso, ¿¡os dais cuenta! ¡Todos ellos se pusieron de acuerdo! Fue un auténtico complot contra mí… igual que cuando Scotty puso un cojín de pedos en mi silla, en una de las reuniones, y los muy cobardes se callaron como putitas (Ah, ¿pero quién echó después una ración extra de picante, birlado a Scotty, en sus comidas? Celia Hills no olvida, I'm watching you!)

Bueno, como iba diciendo… ¡tuve mucho tiempo, sí! Pero no seré la primera boba que deja alegremente que el tiempo pase mientras mira las musarañas (siempre me ha hecho gracia esa expresión, porque yo en mi vida he visto una puta musaraña y sin embargo, continuamente me dicen que parezco estar viéndolas pasar).

Así que al final llegó la hora (o el día, más bien) de la verdad, en la que ese viejo pellejo vendría y sentaría su arrugado culo en una de las sillas del club de periodismo (y la apestaría por siempre jamás) y yo tendría que hacerle las preguntas absurdas que previamente me encontraba copiando de los labios de Shawn a toda pastilla, una hora antes de dicha entrevista, cuyas respuestas no me iban a importar un comino. Y aun así estaba obligada a hacerlo… y encima después, el _prestigio_ no sería mío, sino del gorrón del jefe de estudios, que es más rata que Silvia con las vueltas en las tiendas si no conseguimos nada importante, pero que bien que agarra del bote cuando la cosa interesa.

-Bien, Froste, dos más y habré acabado –total, que allí estaba una servidora, destrozándose los huesos de la muñeca por hacer quedar bien al gilipollas del jefe de estudios, y mi querido Shawn, un poco mosqueado, se me quedó mirando.

-¿Habrás? Perdona, pero deberías reconsiderar que soy yo el que te ha hecho todo el trabajo, guapa.

-Uf, vale, pues… Dos más y HABREMOS acabado –dije bien alto. Sin embargo, Froste negó con la cabeza- ¡Joder! ¿¡Y ahora qué! –aunque en este caso, mi atolondrado amigo se puso rojo como un tomate y se dio la vuelta para mirar otra vez a la pizarra- ¡Eh, te he preguntado algo! –me indigné, y le zarandeé tomándolo del hombro.

Unos instantes más tarde me di cuenta de mi error al notar el escalofriante aliento de mi _querida_ profesora, en la nuca. Se me heló la sangre. Esa mujer debería trabajar en una funeraria, o en un consultorio para hablar con los muertos, ¡no en una escuela!

Creí que estaba perdida, así que saludé con la mano a la maestra y me apresuré a apuntar lo que había en la pizarra, en un papel aparte (aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba escribiendo). La clase entera se reía por lo bajo, aunque se callaron en cuanto la profesora se dio la vuelta y yo alcé el puño amenazadoramente contra ellos.

Mi tarde fue… ¡ay! ¿Os lo podéis imaginar? Al acabar la clase, Shawn me entregó un papelito con las dos preguntas que faltaban, con un arrogante: "no te lo mereces" y luego un humilde: "no te olvides de eso, ¿eh?" Quería que le pidiese al ministro, que le besara los pies, ¡que le suplicase!, para que nuestra escuela tuviese un puñetero club de fútbol. Yo no ganaba nada concreto con eso, pero al menos Shawn me debió favores durante tres semanas enteras (solo tres, más tarde empezó a mosquearse y tuve que parar de gorronearle, la cosa olía a muerto).

Cogí aire y entré en el aula. Vi a Bryce teñirse de verde envidia, un nuevo tono de moda entre los imbéciles, y fue el único momento del día, en que pude sentirme orgullosa de mí misma, porque, amigos míos, la cosa no acabó ahí.


	15. 14:Lo Peor Que Te Pueden Robar

**¡Nihao! (ok, ¿dónde me habéis escondido ya la medicación? xD)**

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, este un pelín más largo que los anteriores porque primeramente lo escribí TODO a papel y lápiz, entre clases de ética, latín, mates… Ya veis lo que un día lectivo puede dar de sí. Lo malo es que luego hay que pasarlo al ordenador, si no existiese esa pega, todo sería perfecto.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, el día que veáis adorables gatitos con metralletas sobrevolar el estadio del FC Barcelona es porque a Level-5 se le ocurrió entregarme los derechos de la serie ^^**

CAPÍTULO 14_: "Lo peor que te pueden robar"_

¿Qué sentiríais (o más bien, qué diablos pensaríais) si una mañana entraseis en clase y vuestros compañeros queridos (que siempre se han reído de mí y mis cagadas y aquí no iban a ser menos) se levantasen de pronto, rompiendo en aplausos al veros entrar en el aula (sí, tarde otra vez…) y vitoreando vuestro nombre? Y sin hacer ni caso al pobre profesor de dibujo, que intentaba sin éxito callarlos a todos, pequeño y rechoncho tras su mesa.

-¡ESA CELIA, CÓMO MOLA, SE MERECE UNA OLA! ¡OOOOOLAAA!

-¡Pero os queréis call…! –nadie escuchaba al pobre maestro Escarabajo (adoptó ese mote porque siempre, siempre va encogido como un escarabajo pelotero).

-¡CELIA! ¡Soy tu fan desde lo de ayer! –me juró Harley Kane, el buena onda de clase. Es, realmente, un tío majo, de esos que te ayudan a arreglar la cadena de la bici, comparte su almuerzo contigo si se te ha olvidado y te ayuda en los exámenes (aunque yo que vosotros no aceptaría su "ayuda" en asuntos que requieran usar el hemisferio derecho del cerebro) si ve que estás desesperado.

Yo asentí, sonriendo falsamente, y no porque no supiese la razón de ese recibimiento a lo _Hollywood superstar_, no, por desgracia no era así…

_**Flashback 1**_

_Acabo de llegar al ayuntamiento, donde supuestamente se va a hacer la fuck entrevista, ¡y aquí no hay nadie! No me puedo creer que el chófer me haya engañado, con lo que se ha reído durante el viaje. Ha venido a buscarme un coche oficial de esos, al instituto. Yo quería una limusina, pero debían de tenerla en el taller, así que bueno, les perdono._

_Entré en el edificio, muy grande y muy pijo, y fui recorriendo pasillos hasta encontrarme donde estoy ahora (donde "supuestamente" haré la entrevista dichosa, ¡timadores!). Creo que estoy haciendo el idiota yo me largo. Abro la puerta y…_

_-¿Adónde vas? El ministro llegará de un momento a otro –me echa en cara una tía superagria con cara de vinagre, que (no sé cuándo ha llegado, al entrar no estaba ahí) custodia la puerta de la sala desde afuera._

_Resoplo y saco una banana de mi mochila. Esto va a ser muuuy aburrido…_

_**Fin del Flashback 1**_

Lo peor de todo fue que los aplausos cesaron y yo, que aún estaba de pie, tuve que sonrojarme y pillar rápidamente un sitio. El de al lado de Silvia estaba ocupado por una chica malhumorada de pelo rosa (que yo habría jurado que no había visto nunca antes) así que, para mi horror y desgracia, me vi obligada a agazaparme como un cachorrillo asustado, sobre un pupitre colocado en todo el medio del aula. Ni siquiera Froste estaba cerca de mí, entonces…

Sentía veinticuatro pares de ojos clavados en mí y estoy segura de que si me hubiese concentrado más, hasta habría descubierto cómo hacerme invisible.

Y ojalá aquello hubiese pasado.

_**Flashback 2**_

_Nada más que ha entrado y ese maldito ayudante pequeñajo que acompaña al ministro ya me cae gordo… ¿tú te crees? ¡Acaba de llamarme niña, por toda la cara, así, alegremente! Y todo porque mientras estaba esperando, me he puesto a cotillear la sala y tal, para pasar el rato… Es como un salón, con libros, estanterías y un gran ventanal tapado por unas (horribles) cortinas de encaje._

_El caso es que me he puesto a juguetear con las cortinas sin darme cuenta, de lo aburrida que estaba, y no sé en qué narices estaba pensando pero debe ser que me colgué de ellas y de repente: "BUMBRRRUMMBUMBUUMMM", y: "¡Ayyyy, mi culo!", y me vi en el suelo, con la enorme y pesada barra que sujetaba la tela, a mi lado, un futuro chichón creciendo como un hijo feo al que se quiere por obligación, en la cabeza, y el culo aplastado por el golpe de la caída._

_-¡Pero bueno, señorita! Señor, ¿no se lo dije? No es seguro traer a niñas aquí… -replicó repelentemente el enano asqueroso ese…_

_**Fin del Flashback 2**_

Por suerte, pasé algo desapercibida el resto de lo que quedaba de clase de dibujo (en la que solo conseguí dibujar un perro deforme sobre una mesa de patas considerablemente torcidas y desiguales), así que decidí mirar el resto del día con optimismo.

A la hora del recreo llegó mi tormento. Aparte del periódico de la escuela (que no mencionaba mi estrepitoso… accidente…), jamás había visto a mis compañeros leer ninguna otra prensa. Así que si lo leían es que ESA foto aparecía, en primera plana o no (yo esperaba que no), era que lo sabían (y mis sospechas se confirmaban a medida que la gente pasaba _disimuladamente_ (en plan: ¡MIRA, ESA, ESA ES!) por delante de mí y cuchicheaban) y ese sería mi fin. Saqué una barrita de cereales de la mochila y la abrí, sentada contra una pared del patio, resignada.

-¡Celia, Celia! –era Shawn, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Llegó hasta mí bajo una dura mirada acusadora y se sentó a mi lado- ¿Has visto el periódico _Ciudad Inazuma_ hoy? –aparté los ojos reprimiendo el impulso de saltar sobre él y morderle el brazo mientras gritaba: "¡Ya lo sé, pánfilo!" Ah… pero le quiero demasiado. Debió notar mi mal humor, porque dejó de sonreír.

-Sí, Shawn… lo he visto… -respondí con temeraria tranquilidad, de esa que me sale cuando estoy a punto de actuar como psicópata- Supongo que no tienes ningún comentario al respecto, ¿no? –mi sonrisa debió aplacar su curiosidad, le vi tragar saliva y negar con la cabeza- Bien… -y reí a lo "muahjajajaja".

Pero eso no era todo lo que mi mosqueo podía dar de sí. Cierta señorita hizo su aparición estelar poniendo la primera página del _Ciudad Inazuma_ delante de mis narices. Literalmente.

-¡Tía, tía, has salido en portada, eres una ídola! –me aparté el periódico de la cara y escupí, la boca hasta me sabía a tinta. Luego me levanté de un salto y me coloqué a unos milímetros de su cara, malignamente.

-NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO SI APRECIAS TU VIDA –Silvia se apartó y salió corriendo.

_**Flashback 3**_

_No ha sido fácil, pero por fin terminé esta absurda entrevista. Salgo de la sala como si el diablo se me llevara el alma, en mi vida me he aburrido tanto. Menos mal, por cierto, que Shawn me ha chivado las preguntas, porque hoy no he entendido ni la mitad de las palabras que han salido de mi boca. Dios, ¡y yo que podía haber bailado con el mismísimo Red-foo!_

_Meneo la cabeza y camino rápidamente por el largo pasillo, cuando de repente, oigo un grito y un golpe._

_-¡Señor ministro, cuidado, en el suelo hay una…!_

_¡BUMM! Como un golpe seco de alguien dando con sus huesos en el suelo._

_-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ahhh, mi cadera, ayyy!_

_-¡Señor!_

_-¿¡Se encuentra bien! –corro dramáticamente, como esa famosa escena del reencuentro en una playa, en la que los dos personajes corren a cámara lenta el uno hacia el otro (no sé quién la inventó, pero debió hacerse de oro). "¡Celia!"… "¡Ministro!" Bueno, en verdad, no creo que el viejo se haya aprendido mi nombre, siquiera, el muy borde._

_De repente, el pigmeo ayudante recoge del suelo __algo__ sospechoso, escrutándolo con rencor._

_-¿¡Quién ha sido el idiota que ha dejado esta cáscara de plátano delante de la puerta! –me mira acusadoramente y yo me agazapo queriendo que la tierra me trague, al recordar lo rica que estaba mi merienda… y lo más importante, DÓNDE tire los desechos de ese plátano clandestino._

_**Fin del Flashback 3**_

Sin embargo, Shawn recogió el periódico que Silvia había dejado tras de sí y lo miró interesado, con su inocente carita de ángel habitual. Después se rió en mi cara, diciendo:

-Cómo la liaste ayer, ¿eh, nena? -¿Nena? ¡Cómo que nena! Le tenía que haber asfixiado con uno de los cordones de mis zapatillas. Lo miré con cara de _are you fucking kidding me?,_ pero nada, que al chico se le habría subido la testosterona a la cabeza porque siguió en su línea- Ya te vale, Celita, que te presentan al ministro y tú lo dejas medio tonto. ¡Menos mal que no fue el presidente, habrías sido capaz de tirarle un yunque sobre la cabeza!

Entrecerré los ojos y, con toda mi rabia, cogí del suelo un puñado de arena que le lancé a él a la cara, haciendo que tosiera al entrarle en la boca.

-A lo mejor el yunque te lo tiro a ti, tarado… -mascullé.

Mi amigo escupió unas cuantas veces y se limpió la cara con la manga, sin saber todavía de dónde había salido la tierra, aunque se encogió de hombros. Claro, nadie sospecha de Celia, la sofisticada.

Me levanté para tirar a la papelera el envoltorio de mi almuerzo, y alguien me rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Le habría hecho una llave de yudo al sujeto en cuestión, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de yudo. De pequeña solo iba a ballet. Cuando me caía y las otras niñas se reían, yo les ataba los lazos de las zapatillas entre sí para que tropezasen también, ya sabéis, el que ríe el último, ríe mejor. ¡Lo mismito que antes con Shawn! (Solo que él no llevaba zapatillas de ballet…)

En fin, como no sabía ese truco tan chulo de darle la mano a alguien y tirarlo por encima de ti, me di la vuelta con la respiración cortada, hasta que vi a Lore. Ella me sonrió.

-¡Hola!

-Em, hola –la miré de reojo, esperando algún mal chiste sobre la novedad de aquel día, que nunca llegó- ¿Qué, tú no has visto hoy el periódico o qué? -me extrañé. Ella me soltó, y juntas volvimos a donde estaba Shawn. Dolley negó con la cabeza.

-Esas cosas solo las leen mis viejos.

-Pues qué pena, porque hoy salgo yo… -ironicé. Froste pegó la oreja y Lore se sorprendió, ignorando al peli plata, como siempre.

-¿¡Tú! ¡Guau! ¿Y qué has hecho para salir en el periódico?

Shawn soltó una carcajada, y yo… bah, si es que tenía que haber visto venir que se iba a volver a burlar de mí.

-¿No te contó que la seleccionaron para hacer una entrevista al ministro de educación? –la peli azul miró al chico por primera vez (sin mucho interés, tampoco)

-¿En serio? Pues no lo sabía –contestó, y se volvió hacia mí, toda feliz- Ya sé, la has hecho tan bien que además de en el periódico del colegio, te la han publicado también allí, ¡a que sí!

-¡Oh, sí, le salió perfecta! –aquello ya era mucho cachondeo. Le eché una mirada furtiva a Shawn, que se tapaba la boca mientras reía y casi lloraba- Además, hubo merienda y todo –se le escapó una risa.

-Ah… ¿sí? –respondió mi lesbiana amiga, un poco confusa. Froste asintió.

-Sí, sí, ¡COMIERON BANANAS! –y con eso se vio obligado, por lo que parece, a descojonarse allí en medio, llegando a ese punto de la risa en donde solo puedes aplaudir o golpear cosas, ensañándose con la pared.

Y no, Celia Hills no pudo retenerse más.

-¡SHAWN FROSTE, CONSIDÉRATE UN CADÁVER! –e iba a arrearle, ya con el puño en alto, cuando Dolley pareció empezar a darse cuenta de que el blanquito se reía demasiado. Frunció el ceño y se le encaró.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes, subnormal de las narices?

-¿Eh? –dijo Froste, en un descanso de reír que terminó en milésimas de segundo, porque continuó enseguida.

-Mira, como no me cuentes AHORA MISMO lo que te hace tanta gracia, ¡ES QUE TE REVIENTO! –yo abrí los ojos como platos y la agarré como pude para que no convirtiese aquello en un baño de puños, que ella es capaz- ¡Déjame, que se va a enterar, de ti no se va a reír nadie!

-No, no, Lore, déjalo, si es así de retrasado, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, no entres en su juego, no vale la pena…

-Vale –se calmó, suspirando enfadada. Había tocado la campana del final del recreo, y Shawn ya se marchaba, aún riéndose y sujetándose la barriga- pero ahora mismo me cuentas qué ha pasado –exigió, cogiéndome bruscamente del brazo, y conduciéndome de forma furtiva dentro del baño de chicas más cercano- ¿Y bien? –Yo tragué saliva. Dios mío, si hubierais visto lo cerca que estábamos, apretadas, dentro de uno de los cubículos donde se encuentran los retretes… demasiado cerca como para que al menos una de las dos fuese bollera- Vamos, Celia, que tengo informática –se impacientó.

-Nada, -sacudí la cabeza e intenté ser yo, sin tener en cuenta los escasos centímetros que nos separaban- lo único que hice fue comerme una banana, porque el muy finolis del ministro no puede llegar pronto como la gente normal –gruñí- y sin darme cuenta, tiré la cascará al suelo y… el ministro… tropezó.

Me sonrojé, durante unos momentos de incertidumbre en los que Dolley me miraba atentamente, no supe si esperando a que yo continuase o pensando cosas como "¿en qué momento se me ocurriría a mí acercarme a esta tarada?"

Y entonces se rió. Más fuerte, incluso, que Shawn.

Apreté los dientes y los puños. Con que nadie se reiría de mí, ¿eh, Lore? Me puse inmediatamente a pensar en una manera de matar a Dolley y a Froste. Podía hacer que se resbalasen en las escaleras. Envenenar su comida. O lo más rápido, encerrarles a los dos solos en una habitación, rodeados de cuchillos, porras (las de los policías, no las de comer) y otros objetos punzantes, y dejar que el destino decidiese quién muere primero.

En esas estaba, cuando empecé a notar cómo Lore se acercaba cada vez más, y que había dejado de reírse. En un momento dado, me acarició la cara, y mientras cerraba los ojos, me besó. Sí, eso, así, sin filtro ni nada.

Yo me quedé muy, muy quieta. Como dicen en los documentales que hay que hacer cuando una fiera te ataca. Y la realidad no estaba tan lejos de aquello. Dolley a veces actuaba como una loba feroz, saltando a la mínima, y no sé vosotros, pero yo vi aquel beso como un ataque en toda regla.

En cuanto me soltó, yo salí corriendo, sin rumbo fijo. Tampoco sé por qué lo hice, simplemente quería desaparecer y no encontré una forma más adecuada. Porque sentía como si me hubiesen robado algo… ¡sí, eso! Me robaron lo peor que se puede robar, un beso.

Pero lo que yo no sabía, es que eso simplemente era el principio.

O_o

**¡Sí! Creo que el fic recuperó su esencia (¿?) En fin. Ahora falta otro hecho traumático para Celia (adivinad, tiene que ver con Shawn), ¿qué os ha parecido el final? XD Maravilloso, ¿no?**

**¿Qué vendrá después de este traumatizante beso?**

**¿Qué es lo peor que os han robado a vosotros? (a mí mi móviiiiil T-T)**

**¿Alguien sabe yudo o ballet? Y si no, ¿qué sabéis? **

**¿Os acordaréis de esto cada vez que comáis una banana?**

**¿Cuándo haré preguntas más mejores? (¿?)**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores. Y si dejáis review, os quiero un 25% más, así funciona mi amor xD (noh)**

**¡Matta ne~! :)**


	16. asdf

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Sí, sí, esto no es un capítulo, y lo primero que quiero es pedir perdón a toda la gente decente que comenta bien, lee bien, le funciona bien la cocorota… ¡Y QUE NO ME TOCA LOS COJONES CUANDO LLEVO UN TIEMPO SIN SUBIR!**

**A ver, este mensaje va para los subnormales (o EL subnormal, no lo sé, sólo lo sospecho) que han dejado 5 comentarios en plan de: "si no actualizas en una semana, a lo mejor me tengo que buscar otro escritor ;)"**

**Pues mira, aquí va mi respuesta:**

**Vamos a ver, GILIPOLLAS, ¿me vas a venir TÚ, vulgar humano, a exigir y amenazar/chantajearme, cuando NO ME CONOCES PARA NADA, SO CAZURRO? Y encima CINCO jodidas veces, que con una no digo nada, ¡pero eso ya es pasarse de toca huevos! En primer lugar, ¿sabes tú acaso por lo que estoy pasando? ¿Y si estoy en el hospital, debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte, y al abrir el correo me llevo el disgusto de que a un retrasado se le ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de meterme prisa? ¿Sabes que los disgustos hacen un daño terrible al corazón? ¿Sabes que podría haberme dado un infarto por tu culpa, idiota? No, no es el caso, ¡pero podría! No pienso contarte aquí mi vida, ni las razones por las que estoy en parón, pero estoy saliendo de algo bastante gordo, y ahora no pienso dejar que ningún retraído me estropee la felicidad que POR FIN he encontrado, ¿vale? Que a lo mejor no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar un año deprimido y ver la luz de repente, que es algo muy fuerte, joder. Por otro lado, ¿ME VAS TÚ A MÍ A AMENAZAR con que te buscas otro escritor? Pues mira, ¿sabes qué? ¡Que te lo busques, porque yo no quiero que gente como tú lea mis fics! ¡Es más, ni se te ocurra siquiera responder a este mensaje! Con ninguno de esos nombres ni con otros nuevos que puedas inventarte, ¿ok? Que a ver si te crees que soy tan boba como tú.**

**Bien, eso era todo lo que quería "expresar". Siento haber aparecido tan borde, pero una lee esto nada más levantarse y los impulsos primarios te poseen -.- Supongo que a los demás no les habrá gustado nada… por favor, por favor, ¡mil perdones a mis queridísimos lectores de siempre! U.u Siento mucho que tengáis que haberme visto (o leído e.e) cabreada, pero ese cobarde está en anónimo y de otra manera, me es imposible responderle a los review… Igual no os parece para tanto, pero para mí es una gran falta de respeto lo que esta persona (o personas, que lo dudo) ha hecho, así que espero que me comprendáis.**

**Muchos besos a todos, ¡y lo siento por la espera, eso sí! He empezado un nuevo capítulo, pero entre amigos (a los que doy mil gracias, porque son los que me están sacando de la mierda), exámenes, conciertos, exposiciones y que en menos de un mes tengo el viaje de fin de curso, es muy difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir -.- Prometo que me daré brío, además, tengo ganas de seguir con esto ^^**

**¡Gracias por todo, queridos lectores! Y al de los comentarios… pues nada, que le zurzan, y que me la trae si no se pasa por aquí más (y si la curiosidad le come y me sigue leyendo, será un buen alimento para mi ego xD)**

**¡Adióooos!**


	17. 15:El elefante que se balanceaba

**¡Buenas a todos! Sí, sí, ¿dónde coño has estado, Aika? Explicaciones abajo u.u Lo siento, en serio, pero os juro que tenía motivos. Os adelantaré que fue por el maldito amor...**

**En fin. Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y eso me disgusta, pero he de reconocer que Level-5 me cae bien solo por el absurdo hecho de que Tsunami tenga el pelo con forma de hoja de marihuana xD**

**Enjoy!**

CAPÍTULO 15: _"El elefante que se balanceaba"_

Uno no puede sentirse siempre bien, lo sé. Hay fases malas, y fases buenas… y es evidente que el fatídico día en que me quedé encerrada con cierta personita en los vestuarios masculinos, era un día dentro de la ya agrandada fase mala. Sí, mala… no quiero decir que fuera un infierno, pero es que me saca de quicio con esos comentarios suyos tan directos, opinando sobre los demás tan alegremente sin tener en cuenta que _quizás_ son amigos míos y que _a lo mejor_ está ofendiéndome a mí. Nada que hacer, no hay quien destruya una personalidad tan altanera y despreocupada. Sería capaz de llamarle feo, gordo, o piropos mucho más rimbombantes, a alguien a la cara, y ese alguien se tendría que haber callado porque solo la mirada siniestra que pone mientras se ríe de ese alguien, es aterradora.

Aquel día, Shawn me abordó en las escaleras nada más entrar a clases. Venía jadeando y sudaba como un cerdo, y arrugué la nariz y me la tapé con los dedos.

-¡Vade retro, Satanás! –exclamé solemnemente, empujándolo lejos de mi persona. Él frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero qué tonta eres –sacudió la cabeza, me aparté por si alguna de las gotitas de sudor me salpicaban, él volvió a resoplar y a hablar con normalidad- Aiden se ha lesionado… ¿qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia? –preguntó el pobre confuso, al verme que yo reía risueña.

-Ese fastidioso al fin ha recibido su castigo del cielo.

Como si fuese algo normal pasar de mí, Shawn volvió a rodar los ojos y no me hizo ni caso.

-Ven –y en menos de lo que tardo en decir miau, ya me había llevado (de la mano, ¡horror!) hasta su hermano y el olor a sudor ya no solo lo desprendía mi amigo peli plata, sino el ambiente general. Seguramente la peste que hay en los vestuarios masculinos no tiene comparación con las cámaras de gas de los campos de concentración de la segunda guerra mundial- Se ha caído…

-¡No me he caído! –se quejó Aiden. Aunque no me extrañó, ese crío solo sabe abrir la boca para protestar- La estúpida chica nueva me ha empujado, Y LO HA HECHO A PROPÓSITO –remarcó bien, haciendo sonrojar a una peli salmón que se había dado por aludida. Debía de ser ella, porque no me sonaba de nada.

Y sin embargo, para la sorpresa de todos, la chica, de ojos azules oscuros, cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño y miró para otro lado, indignada.

-¡No fue a propósito! –inquirió, muy lejos de un tono de disculpa, sino más bien de reproche y cabreo.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si viniste de frente hacia mí, me diste una patada y luego me tiraste! ¡Y tengo testigos! –miró a su alrededor, consciente de que todo el equipo de fútbol lo miraba y había visto el "accidente". Desde luego no se fijó en mí. La pena es que Shawn sí, así que me fue imposible escabullirme de aquel infierno para mis pobres fosas nasales- ¡Harley! Tú lo viste, ¿a que me tiró intencionadamente?

-Eh… -naturalmente que el buena onda no se iba a mojar, por lo que la campana le dio al moreno una excusa para largarse sin dejar tras de sí ni el polvo, y a los demás para hacer lo mismo, porque Aiden en el fondo es tan triste, que aparte de su hermano, nadie se perdería un recreo por estar con él. Bueno, su hermano y yo obligada, claro…

Total, que solo quedábamos nosotros tres, y ahí fue cuando el idiota se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se sonrojó cual amapola colorada en medio de un campo de margaritas. Aunque yo me había dado cuenta de todo lo que allí pasaba, Aiden decidió fingir que conservaba un ápice de dignidad y levantó la barbilla.

-¿Para qué la traes a ella?

-¡Encima quéjate, soy el único que ha ido a buscar ayuda!

-¿¡Y no crees que habría sido más útil una enfermera, GENIO!? –se burló el pequeño. Yo, mientras tanto, me había ido acercando y observaba su tobillo hinchado. No había visto quejarse mucho a Aiden, así que me encogí de hombros y apreté el tobillo con mi mano, nada más que para comprobar si le dolía de verdad o era una trola de las suyas.

Los insultos que a continuación tuvo el detalle de recitarme a voz en grito no los reproduciré aquí, pero me quedó bastante claro que era una lesión real, y que le dolía tanto que si Shawn no me llega a apartar a tiempo, el peli rosa habría sido capaz de matarme ahorcándome con un cordón de las zapatillas. Seguidamente, Aiden se puso a quejarse como el plasta que era en realidad, y mi amigo Shawn recuperó la calma y me miró con ojos acusadores.

-Anda, que tú también podías estarte quieta de vez en cuando –a lo que yo me di media vuelta, indignada, y solté un "¡ja!".

-No haberme traído, no tengo la sensibilidad suficiente para tratar con gorilas tullidos –contesté alzando la voz para que el pequeño de los Froste pudiese oírlo y así insultarme con más fundamento.

-Uf, eres imposible. Me voy a por una enfermera. Intentad no comeros en tanto que vuelvo.

Lo que pedía no era fácil, pero me mantuve lejos. A pesar de que Aiden me importaba un carajo, sí era verdad que su hermano estaba preocupado por él. Ya os lo dije, Shawn en el fondo es un pedazo de pan con patas (no comestible, por si alguien dudaba) que no haría daño a una mosca, el típico amigo de los gatitos subidos a las altas ramas de un árbol y de los perritos abandonados. Debo reconocerlo, ser un cabrón a veces, no era todo lo que sabía.

Aiden siguió con sus insultos y yo con mis insinuaciones acerca de todos los animales con los que era comparable su personalidad, y ya que él supuestamente no se podía mover, nada más grave habría ocurrido si no se hubiese llegado a pasar por allí la persona culpable de todo lo que pasó a continuación. Esto fue lo que ocurrió: yo acababa de predecir que jamás una tía se iba a fijar en algo tan grotesco como él, cuando el tío tonto me lanzó su camiseta SUDADA a la cara. Esto, por supuesto, fue el colmo, y me la quité mientras le sostenía la mirada con unas increíbles ganas de sodomizarlo.

-¡Aiden Froste, pagarás por esto el resto de tus días!

-¡Oh, cállate, inútil!

-¡Ahhh, te odio, te juro que te odio más que al silbato de Jordan!

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? –preguntó una voz conocida a mis espaldas. No era Shawn, no podía haberse afeminado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y entonces recordé aquella mañana en el salón de mi casa, y me di la vuelta, raramente feliz de verla, ya que entonces tenía una aliada. Lore me miró interrogativa- ¿Celia? ¿Estás bien?

Negué con la cabeza, queriendo exagerarlo todo para cargar al panoli de Aiden con toda la culpa.

-¡Me está tirando cosas a la cabeza, me insulta y me llama inútil! –hice una mueca de tristeza y cerré los ojos con pesar teatralmente, para darle más glamur a mi interpretación- Y lo único que yo intentaba era ayudarle con su tobillo roto… -con un suspiro final, aquello se convertía en un buen ejemplo de recursos para dar pena a alguien a quien le molas. Y ya lo creó que funcionó. Mejor de lo que yo esperaba… y de lo que deseaba, por desgracia.

Sin darle tiempo ni a balbucear una defensa, Loretta se dirigió a mi "agresor" y lo empujó, tirándolo así del banco sobre el cual estaba tumbado.

-¿Es eso verdad, mocoso?

-Yo no… es verdad que quizás he… un poco… pero yo no he…

-¡Fuera de aquí al momento y que no se me replique! –soltó muy digna ella, dejándome con los ojos como platos. ¿Y ese lenguaje del siglo patapúm? Esa frase, además, ahora que caigo, es de "El Avaro", una obra de teatro española o algo así. Fuese como fuere, estaba dando resultado: ese montón de chicle apelotonado se había levantado y, aunque cojeando, ya se alejaba de nosotras, casi corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

Habría estado más que orgullosa de la intervención de Dolley, y todo habría quedado en un buen susto al patán de Froste, si este, sabedor de que las puertas del colegio SE PUEDEN CERRAR CON LLAVE pero sólo DESDE FUERA, no hubiese cogido a toda pastilla una llave que colgaba de un clavo en la pared, salido por la puerta y cerrarla de golpe como si no hubiera mañana. Más tarde sabría que lo que hizo a continuación fue lanzar la llave al fondo de la piscina del club de natación y largarse.

Pasaron varios instantes en los que mientras Lore gritaba y pateaba la puerta exigiendo su libertad inmediata, mi cerebro se convertía en una pantalla en la cual se veía mi cara de pánfila en esos instantes con la palabra "loading" encima de ella, pensativa… y entonces me di cuenta de que había quedado encerrada. En los vestuarios. Que tenían ducha. Con una lesbiana, la cual de vez en cuando sufría impulsos amorosos hacia mí, como besarme sin permiso o intentar tocarme el culo, pero quitando lo de intentar.

Solo dios sabía lo que Lore podía llegar a hacer en esas circunstancias, con una yo asustada y paralizada por el terror.

Me puse lívida, y Lore cargó todo su peso contra la puerta, empujándola con todas sus fuerzas y haciéndose daño en el brazo.

-¡ABRE O TE JURO QUE TUS INTESTINOS ACABARÁN RECORRIENDO LAS TUBERÍAS DE TODA LA CIUDAD EN CUANTO SALGA DE AQUÍ Y TE DESCUARTIZARÉ CON MIS PROPIOS DIENTES! –abrí los ojos como platos.

Debo aclarar una cosa llegados a este punto: Lore es de esas personas que ladran mucho y luego no muerden casi nunca (digo que casi porque vosotros mismos sabéis que con Camelia es una leona a punto de saltar sobre su aturdida presa), así que cuando al fin nos sacaron, dos largas horas después, no hizo lo que le había jurado a Aiden con tanto empeño y resolución, por fortuna. Así que tranquilos.

Pasaban los minutos y nadie venía a abrirnos. Para colmo, ese día se había roto el termostato en todo el colegio y hacía un calor horrible en los vestuarios. Lancé mil maldiciones dirigidas a ese vejete cabrón que es Dios y que se divierte enredando el hilo de mi vida en un cepillo de pelo lleno de mugre. Miré con temor a mi amiguita.

Ella me miró también, y se acercó.

-Bueno, me parece que no nos van a sacar de aquí pronto.

-No –dije casi escondiéndome- Hace calor, ¿eh?

Ella resopló, y tuvo una reacción muy distinta a la que yo habría esperado de alguien normal, hasta que miras al frente y te das cuenta de que no te han encerrado con una persona normal, sino con una lesbiana loca obsesionada con tu culo.

-Tienes razón. Oye, me voy a quitar la camiseta, ¿vale? Total, estamos en confianza -me puse roja y no sé por qué. Es como si me hubiese estado desnudando a mí-. ¿No te dará vergüenza?

-Nooo, qué dices… -le aseguré, con voz de una persona a la que acaban de golpear con un mazo enorme en la cabeza. Lore soltó una risa.

-Ok. Si quieres puedes quitártela tú, no miro si no quieres.

-Tranquila, estoy bien así.

-¿Segura? Estás sudando.

-Oh, me encanta sudar, me hace sentir como un pollo –veréis… a veces, cuando llevo un tiempo sin aspirar aire puro, mi cerebro se queda medio atrofiado por los gases semitóxicos y el oxígeno usado y digo unas cuantas gilipolleces, como lo de sentirme como un pollo- Quiero decir, por eso de sudar como un pollo, ¡qué refrán tan bueno y popular! –Dolley se reía a carcajadas, algo que no me hubiese importado si ella no se hubiera ido acercando a cada tontería que yo decía- Me lo enseñó Greenway…

-Qué graciosa eres –me miró embelesada, a un palmo de mi cara. "Oh, oh, mierda, Celia, apártate antes de que suceda una desgracia"

-S-Sí, eh… ¡y qué pasa con Jordan! No veas lo gracioso que es él, ¡a mí me gana por la mano! ¿No crees? –añadí, en un intento desesperado, ya casi perdido en el fondo del pozo de la rendición. Pero nada, todo era inútil. Me acarició la cara y entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno, Jordan tiene su punto, pero tú a mí, personalmente –cerré los ojos al sentir su nariz sobre la mía- …me encantas…

No pude hacer más. Ella me besó OTRA VEZ, pero no le permití usar la lengua, ya que mi boca corrió escaldada a apartarse a un rincón y comenzó a cantar una entretenida e ingeniosa a la par que irritante y absurda cancioncilla infantil que todo niño tocapelotas ha cantado alguna vez. Es decir, todo niño.

-Uuun elefaaante se balanceaaaaba soooobre la tela de una araaaaña, como veíííía que no se caííía, fueron a llamar a otro elefaaaante… -Funcionó y no funcionó a partes iguales.

En primer lugar, Loretta se quedó visiblemente desconcertada, y yo creí erróneamente mi pellejo salvado cuando a los tres elefantes la chica ni se inmutaba, pero cuando iba por el quinto, se encogió de hombros, se acercó MÁS y… ¡empezó a cantar conmigo! Ya no sabía qué hacer.

Así que, como imaginaréis, cambié de canción popular:

-Din, don, la napolitaaaana, un señooor se pasea por La Habaaana. Niña, ven aquí, yo no quiero iiir, din don que es paaaaraaaa tiii…

¡Pero también se la sabía! Recordé a mi queridísima abuelita en su mecedora renqueante, cantándome canciones antiguas mientras yo, con seis años, le hacía trenzas con lacitos a Jude, y recurrí al poder de mi memoria para rescatar una que mi pequeña lesbiana NO conocía, porque con la abuela… ¡ja! Con mi abuela no hay quien pueda. Sobre todo después de haber comido judías.

-Una niñaaa, otra niñaaaaa, otra que está en el balcóoon, otra que vende la frutaaa, dime, niñaaaa, ¿cuántas sooon? –la primera vez que me cantó eso, dije yo "carajo, pues son cuatro, qué jueguecillo tan tremendamente estúpido". La gracia está en que si os habéis fijado, le está preguntando a otra niña cuántas niñas son, por lo tanto hacen cinco niñas.

Mi problema era de todo menos matemático, desde luego, ya que Dolley decidió que ya había desgastado su privilegiado cerebro lo suficiente por ese día y calló mi enorme bocaza con otro beso. Intenté resistirme, lo juro, pero ella debió de interpretarlo como un acto de pasión desenfrenada o algo así, y me abrazó con más fuerza.

Fue cuando finalmente yo me encontraba resignándome, en el suelo debajo de ella, cuando Aiden Froste, por alguna extraña razón empapado hasta las cejas, abrió malhumorado la puerta de los vestuarios. Alcé la vista esperanzada. Y allí había una profesora (la que probablemente había obligado a Froste a coger la llave de las narices de la piscina), el propio Aiden, Shawn (que miraba la escena con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta) y… medio instituto. Mirando cómo supuestamente Lore y yo nos dábamos amor.

Sentí que se pasaba algo… ¿qué sería? ¡Ah, sí! Se acercaba el comienzo de mi muerte social.

O_o

**Siento muchísimo el retraso.**

**Os quería comentar solamente, antes de dejaros por hoy, que pensé en poner "fecha de entrega" ya que me lo sugirió alguien en un review y me pareció bien. A ver, teniendo en cuenta que empiezo bachillerato dentro de pocas semanas y me lo voy a tomar en serio, me doy dos o tres semanas de plazo.**

**Respecto a esta época de parón interminable e.e no quiero dar detalles de los motivos que me obligaron a tomarme las cosas con un poco de calma, pero os quiero explicar más o menos. Acabo de vivir una ruptura un tanto desagradable y demasiado larga, lo más parecido a un culebrón, solo que yo no le engañé ni él me quería tanto como me decía cuando estábamos juntos. ****Si de verdad él me hubiese querido alguna vez, habría tardado bastante más de dos semanas en olvidarme, pero tengo una suerte que ni un trébol de cuatro hojas, y aunque ahora ya estoy mucho mejor y de hecho, es uno de mis mejores amigos, he necesitado mi tiempo para recuperarme, y no me sentía capaz de escribir un fic cómico como este...**

**Aparte he estado un mes fuera, sin Internet, y no pude subir el capítulo en cuanto lo acabé :S Pero bueno, ¿más vale tarde que nunca? Eso espero u.u y espero que no me vuelva a ocurrir nada de esto más.**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores.**

**¡Adiós!**


	18. 16:Los besos de Evans

**¡Holaaaaas! :D**

**Encantada de estar otra vez con vosotros. Sé que dije dos semanas o así (repito que NO PROMETÍ NADA), y que han pasado varias. No obstante, en ese entonces no sabía la gran mierda que es bachillerato -.- GRAN, GRAN MIERDA. Pero voy tirando, así que por supuesto no dejaré mi querido FF (al que me diga que como voy por letras no debo quejarme me lo como, ¡estudiad vosotros economía T-T!)**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, prefiero hacer cosas de alces.**

CAPÍTULO 16: _"Los besos de Evans"_

Creo que nunca fui tan despistada como la temporada en la que no me daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Shawn Froste conmigo. Estaba tan claro, ¡todos se burlaban de él cruelmente! Y yo sin pillar ni una sola broma. Sabéis que es mi forma de ser y os parecerá normal (o no) pero es que yo misma pienso que tenía por fuerza que haber algo delante de mis ojos que me tapara las vistas. Un cacahuete o algo así. Pero no. Y tampoco eran legañas.

Silvia por fin había ido el día anterior al partido con Mark Evans. Era domingo y la había invitado a mi casa a simular que tomábamos té y a que me contara todos los detalles. La verdad era que lo único que había en esas tazas era refresco de cola.

-¡Al fin! Luego soy yo la tardona –le espeté cuando abrí la puerta un par de minutos después de las cinco, la hora a la que habíamos quedado. Ella me miró contrariada, pero estaba acostumbrada a tratar con una loca. Así que simplemente entró. Se bebió la cola. Se encontraba sentada, cruzando y descruzando las piernas como esa actriz… ¿cómo narices se llamaba? Bueno, tanto da. El caso era que ella no hablaba y me estaba poniendo de los nervios. La miré fulminantemente cuando me pidió ir al baño- ¿Ya de una vez me lo vas a contar? –me cansé y le pregunté cuando volvió.

-No sé, Celia, tampoco fue gran cosa. Creo que te decepcionaría –añadió, nerviosa. ¿Pero quién iba a creer a una gelatina mentirosa? También temblaba cuando mentía.

-Sí que lo sabes –pum, idea- y me lo vas a contar todo ahora mismo o te juro que te arranco el sujetador y te violo aquí mismo, ¡estamos! –le grité susurrando, a pocos centímetros de su cara de susto. Era una nueva manera de molestar que, tras mi homicidio social, hubiera descubierto. A vosotros así porque sí, no se os ocurriría, pero no veáis la cantidad de pánfilas (ejemplo práctico mi amiga gelatinosa) que tienen miedo a las lesbianas.

-¡No, por favor, no me violes!

-¡Pues habla!

Su historia no era tan increíble, cierto. Pero imaginar a Silvia con la cara roja de la marca del balonazo que le había caído justamente porque su querido Evans no la había podido parar a tiempo, resultó divertido al fin y al cabo. Aunque ella no lo creyó así y me tiró un imperdible. Mocosa.

Luego, por supuesto, me esperaba una ABURRIDÍSIMA crónica sobre lo guapo y caballeroso que había estado don Gato (Evans) al recogerla del suelo e intentar (inútilmente) reanimarla (si no hubiesen aparecido los servicios de emergencia, según Shawn me contó después, probablemente en vez de hablar con mi amiga en esos momentos estaría hablándole a un jodido ataúd) con un absurdo beso (seguramente mal dado).

Yo de verdad que no entiendo lo que hay en la mente de Mark, pero por sus actos, debe de parecerse mucho a lo que hay en la de Homer Simpson. Ya sabéis, un mono tocando los platillos o la proyección de una película antigua de Mickey Mouse. Eso explicaría tantas cosas…

Lo bueno de tener el pelo largo es que puedes escuchar o no lo que te está relatando una gelatina pesada o un profesor cascarrabias. Puedes mientras encuentres la forma de colocarte un audífono en una oreja. Solo debes asentir de vez en cuando y esconder bien el mp3. Por lo que yo encendí mi reproductor y sonó "Cabrón", de Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Curiosamente esa misma canción sonaba cuando, al día siguiente, el universo me dio una enorme bofetada. Si era un castigo del karma solo tengo una cosa que decirle: manzana.

Por si no fuese suficiente que la gente hablara de mi supuesta relación lésbica con Lore, criticaban también el tiempo que pasaba junto a Shawn Froste: por un lado les parecía bien que saliera con alguien "normal", pero al mismo tiempo les escandalizaba la idea de una infidelidad. Pero a ver, piltrafillas, ¿en qué quedamos? Yo no les hacía ni caso e intentaba esquivar a Lore en sus puntos afectivos del día (los cuales eran frecuentes).

-Hola Celia –me saludó Greenway, más apagado que una bombilla sin cobre.

-¡Alegra ese careto o te como!

-Hmm, no estoy de humor –dijo hinchando las mejillas.

-Eso sí que es raro, si tú eres la alegría de la huerta –le miré de reojo, pero se había puesto en plan emo, con la cara entre las manos- Jordan, esto no te pega. Venga, cuéntale a la tía Celia lo que te ocurre.

Suspiró (¿¡suspiró!?) y negó con la cabeza.

-No, te enfadarás.

-¡Pero qué dices! Si no me enfadé cuando Silvia confesó haber escupido en mi bebida pensando que era la de Cami-Cami en la fiesta de fin de curso del año pasado, no me voy a enfadar contigo por una tontería.

-No es ninguna tontería –protestó.

-¿Es serio?

-Es Lore.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Lore conmigo? –yo, como veis, intentaba (sin conseguirlo) erradicar el rumor de mi lesbianidad en cuanto el tema salía a colación.

-Puesss… -me miró confuso, se rascó la cabeza- Dicen por ahí que os encerrasteis en los vestuarios y que os pillaron en medio de… bueno, dicen que estáis… que… Sois novias.

¡Por el amor de los corderitos blancos! Esto de las habladurías es como el juego del teléfono escacharrado, cada vez cuentan algo peor y más distorsionado que lo anterior. Hasta que el hecho llega a ser tan poco creíble que se confunde con otro distinto. Pero era eso.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡No me puedo creer que te tragues todo eso, Jordi!

-Pero la gente dice…

-La gente dice tantas cosas.

-Bueno –se mordió el labio y vi que sudaba- entonces te lo puedo decir, ¿no?

-Ah, yo qué sé.

Se le veía nervioso y no era para menos.

-Es que Lore me gusta desde siempre.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! –exclamé, ya que para mí SÍ era toda una novedad. Creo que incluso le cogí del cuello de la camiseta porque se puso a lloriquear.

-¡Lo sabía, estáis juntas! ¡No me pegues, por favor, yo no he hecho nada, solamente me gusta! Ni siquiera me hace caso…

-¡Es maravilloso! –La señorita Estoy Como Una Cabra (yo) continuó en su mundo fantástico sin prestar atención a las súplicas de Greenway. Les imaginé juntos, y ciertamente no hacían mala pareja- Ella se tendrá que agachar mucho para besarte, ¡pero cómo mola!

-No, no mola –repuso Jordan- Porque a ella le gustas tú. Conmigo solo tontea y otras veces pasa de mí –hundió la cara entre las manos. Le di palmaditas en la cabeza para consolarlo.

-Te contaré un secreto, Jordi –le miré muy fijamente, porque ese era el hombre que iba a librarme de un plumazo de todos los rumores y sobre todo, de Lore, de una vez por todas- Soy completamente heterosexual, Lore solo me acosa y lo que la gente vio en los vestuarios fue un ataque de lujuria de Dolley porque a ella le dio la gana. Yo mandé señales todo el rato para que no lo hiciera, ¡pero no se entera de nada! –Meneé la cabeza y suspiré- Pero tú, Jordan, puedes hacer algo para que esta situación sea mejor para todos.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú, querido amigo –le puse una mano en el hombro, agachándome a su lado- Vas a conquistar a Loretta Dolley. Delante de todo el instituto.

Evidentemente al principio se negó, gritó que estaba loca si creía que iba a aceptar, me ignoró, luego me suplicó que le dejara en paz y finalmente firmó el pacto. Él se llevaba a Lore y yo les dejaba en paz a los dos.

Al fin y al cabo, era Greenway quien salía ganando.

-Hey, chicos, ¿cómo estáis? –mira tú por dónde, Mark Evans se acercaba con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le ocupaba media cara. Era una de las pocas personas que seguían viniendo a hablar conmigo aún después de estar muerta para la sociedad. Llevaba, como siempre, su balón de fútbol bajo el brazo. Greenway resopló.

-Lo mejor que se puede estar en esta mierda de vida.

-Qué positivo, idiota –le miré con furiosos ojos entrecerrados- Encima que te soluciono la depresión…

-Calla.

Evans nos miró a uno y después a otro.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada –de pronto recordé el relato de Silvia y sonreí cual zorro- Ya me han dicho que el sábado pillaste, ¿qué tal la experiencia?

Mark me miró sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

-Dímelo tú, que tienes bollo todos los días –contestó para mi perplejidad. ¡Vaya con el Cabeza Vaciada!

-Eso es mentira, lo tuyo no –se rascó la barbilla.

-Pero no fue un beso, yo solo la reanimé.

-¡Si eso era una reanimación yo soy la reina de Inglaterra!

Como respuesta, aquel inepto sonrió e hizo una exagerada y ridícula reverencia.

-A sus pies, milady. ¿Quiere que le traiga una taza de té? –dijo, fingiendo un acento inglés tan horrible que me avergonzó hasta a mí.

Iba a contestarle cuando vi a Lore salir al patio y buscar a alguien (seguramente a mí) con su espléndida vista de halcón.

No sé qué me pasó. Vi a Evans y vi a Lore, que acababa de localizarme.

Miré a Greenway, que se apoyaba en sus rodillas, enfurruñado.

Dolley corrió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

Lo que significaba el quincuagésimo abrazo del día, por lo menos.

No pensé.

Solo… besé a Mark Evans.

O_o

**Anuncio que no queda mucha historia por contar (todo depende de cuánto quiero alargarla, y ya os digo que no es mucho), echadle tres, cuatro o hasta cinco capítulos. Ya sé por dónde van los tiros en el final, y claro, si en su momento pide alguien epílogo, lo haré encantada (:**

**Vuelvo a repetir que NO me metáis prisa porque me estresoooooooo! No sé si existe persona alguna que escriba bien bajo presión, pero yo no lo soy, así que si no queréis leer caca tened paciencia.**

**El próximo capítulo os lo traeré en tres semanas (así si me paso tengo margen xD) más o menos.**

**Muchas gracias por leer a todos los que lo seguís haciendo casi un año después O_o Os quiero, mis queridos lectores ^^**


End file.
